Starcraft: stories
by Brenzo Ironfist
Summary: 18 year-old Rega is a Terran medic trying to survive after Jim Raynor leaves Mar Sara  Chapter-1 of ?
1. The Medic

_Shortly after Raynor and his Raiders left Mar Sara the other marines and civilians were left to fend for themselves, and very quickly the Zerg had taken over all but two of the settlements….._

Brenzo exited his new Hive at what used to be Backwater station. The place Raynor fled from. Behind him was Cretch, a hydralisk that had a defect of not having envenomed spines when he shot them at things, the main thing that distinguished the two from the rest of the swarm was Cretch had the Zerg emblem scratched into his forehead. Brenzo was different from the rest, even more so than being just an infested marine, by the amount of infestation that he had taken in, most of his armor and body were covered in the flesh like tubes coming from his head and other body parts, his entire left arm was just a clawed arm now, and his right arm was fused to his gauss rifle.

Rega, a medic of eighteen years of age was in one of the bunkers as she passed out stims and patched up the marines as best she could, she was unlike most medics despite her age, she had an athletic build, brown hair and blue eyes, but that wasn't as noticeable as to what she carried with her. Most medics were unarmed; she carried a gauss pistol with her to add protection where the shield couldn't. Her armor was different too, instead of the white and whatever detail color, she had red and blue as her main and detail colors respectively. "Were all going to die man!" a traumatized marine said as she injected him with a stim.

"No, not you, keep this up and they'll just infest you, c'mon" Rega said offering her hand and helped the marine to his feet

"I'm sorry, its just this was too fast I-I wasn't prepared for it" the young marine said shaking his head, Rega put a hand on his shoulder

"No one was prepared, its been four years since we last saw them, its ok to be scared" she spoke softly to the marine and they looked out one of the large firing ports, no Zerg units had come yet, hopefully they wouldn't be coming for a while so repairs and fortifications could be made.

Jaina, a ghost at the age of 21 only recently was let off the leash was near Backwater station watching the hive to see when the next wave was coming, _nothing so far-oh shit_, Jaina got up and ran cloaked she ran back to the fort as a large amount of Scourge, flying suicide bombers that filled the skies over areas they were attacking next.

Rega watched as the SAM turrets went insane with the amount of Scourge in the skies around them, she looked out toward where the last wave had come when a spine came through hitting the marine she was just talking to, he fell to the ground and the other marines opened fire as she began patching him up, strangely there was no venom in this spine, she pulled it out and tossed it away and finished patching him up and helped him to his feet, he went over to the firing port and opened fire, Rega took out her pistol and fired at the Zerg outside.

Brenzo stood at Backwater Station as Cretch led his brood to the first of two remaining settlements. Cretch slithered in a serpentine path evading the gauss rounds coming from the first bunker and an ultralisk came out of the ground and began smashing its tusks into the bunker and the zerglings around it entered the bunker as it tore open, Cretch was right behind them singling out the human with the shield, she smelled like Brenzo, Cretch slithered over and knocked Rega to the ground and kept her pinned with his two clawed arms and roared to the zerglings and they came using their upper claws to keep the human secured, he removed his claws and watched as she hopelessly struggled against the grip of the zerglings.

Jaina reached the first bunker and took out her sniper rifle. And fired one shot killing a zergling that was carrying a medic, she fired another killing a second. The medic took out a gauss pistol and killed the last two and attempted to run back to the settlement, but the hydralisk shot a spine hitting the medic right through the knee, she cried out as she fell to the ground.

Cretch slithered over to the downed medic looking around to see where the other shots came from. Content nothing was there he looked down at the medic, who was on her back crawling slowly backwards her shield up, he fired a couple more spines at the medic, and the spines got embedded into the shield. Rega reached for her holster and found she dropped her pistol, she looked around past her shield to see that her pistol was right next to the thing shooting at her, she stopped crawling away and keeping her shield up pulled out the in her leg spine and dropped it on the ground, she cringed and gritted her teeth in response to the tremendous pain she was currently feeling, which was followed by a more violent and sharp pain in her left shoulder, and when she looked to see what it was she saw the hydralisk had shoved his claw through her shoulder and began dragging her away from the camp as the attack continued.

Jaina went to the settlement taking down mutalisks, zerglings and the ultralisk by hitting it in the eyes and destroying its brain. She helped the marines and the attack was repelled, but there was only a couple of medics out patching up the marines, a soldier in a marauder suit walked up to Jaina" You seen our other medic, her armor is-"

"Red with blue detail, yea she's on her way to backwater station" Jaina cut off the marauder then checked her ammo and began to walk away, the marauder followed

"I'm coming too" he said as they walked

"No, you are needed here, I will go get the medic" Jaina insisted

"They're evacuating to the other settlement, and she's my niece" the marauder said, Jaina dropped it and let him come.

Cretch brought Rega to Brenzo" Cretch what is this?"

"_She bears the scent of you, I thought you would want to see her" _Cretch said pulling his claw from the medic and she fell the rest of the way to the ground grabbing her arm

"What's your name girl?" Brenzo asked scornfully looking down at Rega

"Why should I tell you, I don't know who you are" Rega countered

"Fine, I'm Brenzo" Brenzo said

Rega's eyes widened" No-no, your dead, Mom said you died on Char" Rega said stuttering slightly

"What do you mean?" Brenzo asked pointing his rifle at her

"I mean…I'm your daughter, Rega, remember me? I was born shortly before you joined the marines, and after that you went to Char, where you were reported to have been killed" Rega said

"Ahh, I remember now," Brenzo said then turned to Cretch" Prepare a chrysalis for my daughter, until it is fully ready leave her in one of the infested bunkers" Brenzo said then went back to the main hive.

Jaina and the marauder whose name turned out to be just his call sign, which was Delta reached their destination and they watched the hive searching for any sign of Rega" Cmon, let's go get her" Delta said stepping out of the bushes

"Okay, you provide a diversion, and I'll go find her" Jaina said cloaking and carefully entering the hive as Delta created the diversion, which consisted of him shooting the guards and began blowing up nearby objects and enemies.

Rega was left in the infested bunker, some of the biological shit was all over, and she fell almost as soon as she was released from Cretch's hold" Shit, must've hit the Achilles tendon or something" Rega groaned to herself and examined her wounds, her left arm was almost completely useless from the shoulder injury she sustained from Cretch.

Jaina went through the hive careful around overseers and spore crawlers; she explored all she could within the area where she wouldn't be swarmed by Zerg. She went to the infested buildings to see if Rega was in one of them, and approached an infested bunker that was sealed with what was normally called creep, and the bunker was also heavily guarded as an infestor approached the bunker a small zergling-ish creature following close behind as they entered through the top of the bunker Jaina quickly followed waiting at the top she looked inside, It wasn't Rega inside it was just a civilian, a very unlucky one at that, she went to another bunker which was empty and the third one was guarded with overseers, spore crawlers and most likely a group of ground units underground waiting to pop up when needed.

Rega pulled out her medical supplies and began patching herself up as best as possible, she was able to stop the bleeding in both wounds but she couldn't fix whatever was damaged from the wounds, not now at least. A spider like Zerg entered the bunker, and began circling the medic while she lay there she knew what this thing did, it made the chrysalis they used to infest people, and she was its next victim, it stopped and turned toward the door as loud explosions and gunfire could be heard and a rumble as Zerg units came from the ground outside and were cut down by whoever was out there. The creature turned back to Rega and she punched it with her good arm stunning it momentarily while she slowly backed away. It turned and hissed at her and jumped which was stopped short when a quiet cough and the thing was thrown to the side on the ground where it died. Rega looked over to where the sound came from as a ghost uncloaked" Nice timing" she smiled at Jaina as Delta came in," Uncle!" she said happily as he walked over to her.

"Hey, are you okay, can you walk" Delta asked.

"No, I can't walk, I was hit in the leg I think it tore my Achilles tendon" Rega said, Delta picked her up and carried her to the door.

"Can you cover me at least until I get Rega out of the Hive?" Delta asked looking at Jaina, she nodded as a loud pattern of thumps were heard echoing through the bunker." Lets go" Delta said as the door opened and Jaina opened fire with her rifle killing the Zerg in front of them making a hole so they could get out Rega used her shield as best she could despite the injury to her shoulder blocking some of the spines from hydralisks from hitting Delta, they got out of the hive and only a group of mutalisks followed them they fired their glaives carefully at the humans sometimes being blocked by Rega's shield. Jaina reloaded as she was knocked to the ground by the hit from the glaives. Delta stopped and looked at her.

"Go, I'll catch up in a sec just gimme some time" Jaina said firing at the mutalisks then got up and followed Delta. They reached the settlement finding it abandoned they brought Rega to the Barracks where her armor was removed and they checked her wounds while she was laying down on a bunk

"Yea, it's a torn calcenean tendon, it'll heal, but it will be a long process unless the dominion decides they want to come back to get us" Delta said

Rega looked to Delta then to Jaina" Now what?"

"Now we- hang on…." Jaina said then listened to her com" Well, I got good news and bad news, what you want to hear first?" she asked looking at the two

"Bad news" Delta said

"bad news is that the other settlement was wiped out, which means, we are the only actual people left on this rock, which leads to the good news, the Dominion has decided to come back to get me, and you two for being still human and alive, which means we have to live long enough for them to get here" Jaina explained

"ETA?" Delta asked

"5 minutes" Jaina said then turned to the door as a loud rumbling could be heard outside as thousands of Zerg came rushing to the settlement, being mowed down by the auto turrets until they too were overrun. Jaina went over and barricaded the main entrance" To the roof" she said, Delta picked up Rega and brought her to the roof and set her down while he fired at the Zerg below. Jaina came up shortly and barricaded the entrance to the roof. She fired at the Zerg as well and they were met with only a single thing shooting at them, it was a gauss rifle, Brenzo was in the swarm firing on the two. The door to the roof bulged as something banged on it from underneath them; Delta picked up Jaina and tossed her to the Starport, then did the same with Rega and turned as the door erupted with zerglings as he bashed them away and began to kill them with the help of Jaina.

"Uncle jump!" Rega yelled as she sat propped against one of the short walls

Delta didn't respond a group of Banshees came in sweeping the area destroying the barracks and everything on and around it." Uncle!" Rega cried and reached out toward him as his suit exploded. Brenzo was on the ground near the Starport unconscious as two medivacs landed and a group of marines and firebats secured him and Cretch. And brought them aboard the other one containing medics and other personnel helped Rega into the ship while Jaina covered them, when they were all situated the transports took off and docked with the orbiting Battlecruiser, and Rega was brought to the med bay. Jaina went to the Bridge to see who was in charge.

Rega came to and she looked around, she was in her own room, guessing her quarters, she saw the stuff she had on the Battlecruiser she served on the _Warhammer_, run by admiral Hacket, pretty nice guy, not too strict or mean he actually cared for the marines under his command.

Jaina was speaking with the Admiral on the bridge "You're telling me that they're attacking everywhere?" Jaina asked in disbelief

"Yea, they are and over a billion casualties" the admiral replied

"I'm glad you came, admiral" Jaina said

"It's my job ma'am" the Admiral replied" So, I read the reports, Delta is really dead?"

"Yea, I'm not sure how Rega's taking it, I'll go see her when we're done" Jaina said

"Well, I'm done with you for now, you can go" the admiral said, Jaina nodded and left.

Jaina knocked on Rega's door a tray of food in her hands" Its open" Rega called through the door and smiled when she saw Jaina enter.

"I thought you may be hungry" Jaina said setting the food down carefully on Rega's lap.

"Well you thought right, thank you" Rega said and picked up a fork and started eating.

Brenzo came to with the sounds of the other Zerg prisoners that would be experimented on. He heard the familiar hiss of Cretch and walked to the transparent door to see Cretch across from him, Cretch was wounded and laying on the ground in pain which caused Brenzo to become angry and began beating on the door furiously, cracking it until the heavy duty glass broke and fell apart, an alarm rang as he stepped out of his cell and found the release lever, he hit it and went to go check on Cretch.

Jaina was about to say something when the alarm was heard" Stay here," she said standing up and walking to the door.

"Like I have a choice" Rega joked as the door closed and locked behind Jaina and she continued eating.

Jaina ran through the halls to the armory but was stopped by a marine barricade" Halt, no civilian personnel past this point" one of the guards said to Jaina

"I'm a ghost out of the way marine" Jaina said shoving past the marines and grabbing her rifle and putting on the rest of her combat gear. And came out and went to the thick of the fighting near the prison bays where marines were being slaughtered by the amounts of Zerg and the places they hid in. Soon the power went out as the Zerg took the generator room, and the only light came from emergency lighting and the marines own lights.

Rega finished her food when the lights went out and looked around in the dark she moved the tray to the chair next to her and sat up cringing and grabbing her arm from the pain she was feeling. She looked around again and attempted to stand, she succeeded wobbling slightly at first and limped over to the door and froze about half way there when she heard gunfire and the sound of the dying Zerg outside she stepped back with her bad leg and fell on her rear and yelped in pain and attempted to stand again when she heard the gunfire fading, and the door opened. At first she thought that it was a marine and stood up standing mainly on her good leg" Are they gone?" she asked then noticed the claw and her eyes went wide and she stepped back tripping over her chair and hitting the metal frame on her bed knocking her out

The marines had been pushed back and were trapped in the front of the ship where the escape pods and the bridge were. Jaina sealed the door and looked around" Shit…" she said as she sat down against a wall her armor covered in blood none of which was hers.

"What?" one of the marines asked.

"Rega is still in there, I have to go get her," Jaina said standing up and walking to the maintenance shaft" Seal this after I go, I'll find Rega and we'll take one of the other escape pods to get off the ship" Jaina said as she went through the opening and the entrance sealed behind her, she kept her rifle out and walked through the shafts heading toward the cabins.

Rega came to slowly her vision blurred and she could only feel tremendous amounts of pain from her leg and her arm and quickly noticed she was stuck but luckily she wasn't in a chrysalis she was cuffed on the floor of her cabin she looked to the door but found her view blocked by Cretch who was asleep nearby. Cretch was scarred even more than before and he was healing himself while he slept. She tested her cuffs, finding that they were not made of metal as she first thought, but the cuffs were made of the same material as the stuff that coated the ground when the Zerg came to a planet, it was as tough, but it wasn't too painful. Rega turned as she heard quiet footsteps in the maintenance shafts and the vent opened and in popped Jaina.

Jaina silently dropped down and glanced at Rega then to Cretch, she helped Rega to her feet and helping her into the shaft, they quietly walked down the shaft until they reached the escape pods, Jaina helped Rega into one and then got in as well. Jaina punched the command into the console of the escape pod and it launched out of the Battlecruiser, then she turned pointing her rifle carefully at the cuffs and fired snapping them. Rega responded to freedom of arm movement by cringing and grabbing her shoulder." Thanks" Rega said gratefully

Jaina smiled and then looked out the main viewport of the pod" Admiral we're out of the ship" she spoke through her coms. Even in space they could see a firefight near the bridge, and then as they continued the girls could see the firefight on the bridge, then the entire ship was dark, but suddenly the rest of the drop pods were launched and heading for the planet below.

Jaina directed the pod to Chav Sara, the other pods followed absolute com silence, which put Jaina on edge, normally they would try to do a head count, but she dismissed it for now. She directed the pod into a steady descent to the surface and once they touched ground she helped Rega to her feet and led her out of the pod and set her down on a fallen tree. They both looked to the sky as the other pods made their less graceful descents to the surface.

" Cmon lets start setting up for when they get here" Jaina said making a fire Rega actually lighting it while she got wood from the jungle. Jaina sat next to Rega on the log and looked into the forest as the sun set and darkness came around their fire. Jaina walked into the pod and came back out and brought Rega inside" You get some rest I'll wake you when they get here" she said laying Rega down on one of the beds and exiting the pod to wait for the other survivors.

Rega closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jaina waiting outside put on her goggles to see if anyone was nearing them, but the jungle was too thick she saw almost nothing beyond her own eyesight. She paced outside of the pod and waited then turned when she heard someone approach" Hello? Who's there?" she asked hoping to hear another human, but there was no answer there was a low growl and then a hiss from a different direction.

When Jaina turned to see what made the noise she saw a large amount of eyes focused on her, none of which she knew were human. She backed to the pod door and fired into the trees which was followed by screeches of pain and the death of the thing she hit then spines came out of the forest at her she dodged them, but was hit in the shoulder by the last one as she closed the pod doors and layed on the floor of the pod working to remove the spine. She gritted her teeth and groaned loudly in pain as she removed the spine and dropped it to the ground. It clanged on the metal and awoke Rega.

"Are they here?" Rega asked groggily

"Sadly, no" Jaina said still gritting her teeth in pain

"Then what is it-" Rega asked as she opened her eyes then saw the condition Jaina and the rest of the pod were in" What the hell happened?" she asked

"There were no humans on those pods they were the Zerg on the ship, and they followed our fire right back to us" Jaina explained bandaging her shoulder as a loud clanging was heard around the pod.

A metal screeching followed shortly after the clanging as a bulge formed in between the two girls and it cracked. A hydralisk came through and Jaina fired once before dropping her rifle from the pain in her shoulder, luckily it killed the beast. Then the corpse was pulled back through the hole and zerglings came in and pinned down both girls down and Brenzo came in through the whole looking at both girls he looked to Jaina.

"You should've known that the admiral wouldn't make it" he said to both of them and the door busted down and a couple of infestors waited as the two were brought out and attached to the beasts and were brought to Brenzo's new hive on the planet.

They were brought into the infestation pit where a few surviving marines were infested and mutated. Rega whimpered quietly to herself as they were left on the ground the same cuffs that were on Rega's wrists earlier were on both girls' wrists and ankles. Jaina tested the cuffs and looked around looking for a way out and sighed." Well, this is it Rega we're fucked."

"Correction, you're going to leave, and Rega will join me" Brenzo said as he entered

"Wait-What?" Jaina asked

"You heard me, you will get to live on the planet until someone arrives to get you, while my daughter joins me" Brenzo said

"But, why?" Jaina asked

"Because, the last time a ghost was infested we got Kerrigan, and I don't want another one of those" Brenzo said as a coupled zerglings surrounded Jaina as Cretch began undoing the cuffs. Jaina looked up at Brenzo" No, I can't leave her, she is my friend," she stood in front of him" And if you are thinking of touching her, I. Will. Kill. You." Jaina said

Brenzo turned around and it looked as if he was going to leave when he turned back using his claw he grabbed Jaina and lifted her off the ground by her throat and but his guns bayonet up to her gut" Such a strong heart, such a shame to let it go to waste" he said

Jaina glanced over to Rega and used a mindblast sending the Zerg back, causing Brenzo to drop her, and the bayonet cutting through her armor and her skin, she ignored the pain and grabbed Rega, pure adrenaline flowing through her veins as she carried her friend out of the infestation pit and away from the hive. When she stopped the stun had worn off and Rega was reeling from the blast as flying Zerg filled the air. Jaina put down Rega then collapsed her gut bleeding uncontrollably.

Rega's pain wore off and looked to Jaina She scooted over to her and took out Jaina's pistol which her father was neglectful to remove. Rega knew she would have to be quick as the sound of the pistol would alert any Zerg patrols in the area; she pointed the pistol at her ankle cuffs and fired breaking the cuffs. Rega decided not to risk shooting herself in the arm or something and got to her feet picking up Jaina and carried her toward the pod. When she arrived she set Jaina down inside and bandaged her wound. Rega sat in the pilot seat fiddling with her cuffs while she waited for Jaina to regain consciousness.

Brenzo stood recovering from the assault on his mind he looked at the other Zerg seeing the others still dazed from the blast, he stepped out of the pit when the overseers were leaving. An overlord awaited Brenzo as he entered its ventral sac and it took off following the overseers. Mutalisks led the way to where the humans were hiding.

Jaina came to slowly her mind foggy as well as her vision as she looked around she sighed seeing she was in the pod." Ahh, you're awake" Jaina could hear Rega's voice.

"Yes it would appear that I am" Jaina replied smiling slightly as her vision cleared.

"Good, then you can help me with these" Rega said holding out her cuffed wrists.

"Ahh, Where's my pistol?" Jaina asked looking around.

"Right here" Rega said tossing Jaina the pistol. Jaina sat up and picked up the pistol and fired snapping the cuffs and the echo nearly deafened the two as they reeled from the sound they could not hear the sound of the fliers coming in and landing outside.

Brenzo stepped out of the sac and walked toward the pod and stood in the entry" Hello girls," he said to them once they had recovered from the sound. The two girls turned to him fear filled their eyes. He pointed his gun at Jaina.

"No, Father, don't kill her" Rega said getting to her feet and stepping between Jaina and Brenzo.

"Why shouldn't I, Rega?" Brenzo asked looking into his daughter's eyes.

"Because, she is no threat to you right now, and if you want to kill her you kill me first" Rega said turning the gun on herself. Jaina watched Rega seeing one hand behind her friends back making grabbing motions she slowly handed Rega the pistol.

"Very well then" Brenzo lowered the gun and knocked Rega to the ground and dug his claw into Jaina's shoulder" I won't kill her, unless you try to kill me again. And if you come willingly with me" Brenzo said looking at Rega and then to the pistol she dropped.

Jaina groaned in pain gritting her teeth and looked to Rega, tears in her eyes she shook her head" No, don't go with him Rega, don't-AGHH" Jaina cried as Brenzo clamped down on the wound, tears streaming down Jaina's face.

"Decide Rega before I end up ripping off her arm" Brenzo said

"Stop! I'll-I'll go" Rega stuttered and Brenzo stopped and let go of Jaina the girl fell back on the bad gripping her shoulder. Brenzo helped Rega to her feet and led her out of the pod and to the overseer when they entered it took off. Brenzo looked at his daughter and though no one could see it, he smiled for the first time in years seeing his daughter doing what he would've done in the same situation. He remembered his mission to Char…

_Brenzo and his squad waited in there transport as they made their descent. His squad consisted of nine marines including himself. Purge a firebat Sergeant, Brenzo a Lieutenant at the time in his marine armor, Mickey a Marauder Corporal, Butch another Marauder Corporal was usually quiet, Octane younger brother of Purge also a firebat, Mendoza, Alina, Jack, and Rook, all marines except Alina who was the medic, all corporals and the rook was the only private on the squad._

"_Touch down 15 seconds boys" the pilot said as the transport touched the ground and the hatch opened and they were immediately met with enemy assault of spines from hydralisks as the ran down the ramp firing at the Zerg as they went, Mendoza getting hit a couple times Alina healing him as she was attacked from a swarm of zerglings taking down both of them. Their screams filled the coms as the rest of the squad tried to save them but they were too late, both soldiers had been killed Brenzo and the others were fighting off the next wave. Mickey was taken down by a mutalisks that was later killed by Brenzo. The third wave consisted of mainly ultralisks ripping apart Purge and Octane. Leaving Brenzo with Mendoza, Jack, Rook, and Butch alone on the planet they were able to keep the Zerg back and the Zerg stayed away as the remaining squad members advanced toward the main hive they ran into an ambush when spine crawlers on the cliffs swung down at them immediately killing Jack as the next set of swings came and wounded Butch._

"_Brenzo, go continue Ill finish here and catch up" the Marauder said and fired killing one of the spine crawlers. Brenzo nodded and led the other two onward and he heard an explosion as Butch's suit exploded._

"_Sir, Are-are we going to get evac?" Rook asked Brenzo_

"_Not if you keep bitchin' Rook, We finish the mission we go home, and I can go see my daughter" Brenzo said as they continued on. A group of hydralisks took the trio by surprise killing Mendoza and wounding the other two. Brenzo and the Rook trudged on meeting small pockets of resistance but they were ready for them this time and were able to take the Zerg out at a range. Brenzo reached the destination and planted the beacon and called for evac. "All right Rook, we wait for evac" Brenzo reported the transport made its descent, but when it landed all hell broke loose the Rook was wounded and Brenzo helped him to the transport." Take off!" Brenzo ordered the pilot as Brenzo jumped off the transport to keep the mutalisks off of it so it could take off._

"_Sir! What the fuck are you doing!" the Rook asked_

"_Your getting out of here, I want you to go find my daughter on Mar Sara, her name is Rega, keep her safe, Rook" Brenzo said as the transport took off and fled and he was overwhelmed and brought to the hive where he became what he is now._

Brenzo was shook from his day dream as the overlord crashed to the ground and died he was separated from Rega and he heard the sound of missiles firing and Zerg dying and a transport touching down" Rega? Hurry get in" Brenzo heard outside of the overlord, it was the Rook!

Rega got in the transport with Rook, and was glad to see he already picked up Jaina and she was being treated as the transport took off and they went to his Battlecruiser, the _Ironfist_. Brenzo got out of the overlord and climbed a tree near where a banshee was keeping his forces at bay. He jumped onto the cockpit." What the fuck is that thing?" the pilot yelled as Brenzo broke into the cockpit, he tossed the pilot out and sat down emergency seals closed and he flew to the Battlecruiser.

"Thanks for the rescue, who are you?" Rega asked

"Most people call me Rook," the marine answered his screen popping up so she could see his face." Your father told me to watch over you, which is what I've been doing; sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Rook said

"Well, actually the thing you saved me from was my father, he's infested" Rega said

"Damn, I knew he wouldn't die, he's too tough for that." Rook said and they both laughed at the joke, Rega looked at Rook his face had almost no scars his blue eyes, and his blonde hair attracted her, she liked him already.

"Sir, one of the banshees have returned but it isn't opening or responding to us" a marine said

"Okay, take Rega to her cabin" Rook said to the marine and rushed to the hangar.

"Come with me ma'am" the marine said and led her to her new cabin where she found Jaina already laying down on one of the two beds, asleep. Rega layed down on the other bed and went to sleep.

Rook reached the hangar right as the cockpit's emergency seals opened up revealing Brenzo." Holy Mother of Mercy" rook muttered as his face plate came down and pointed his gun at Brenzo" Brenzo Come out with your hands up slowly" Rook said his voice coming through the intercoms.

Brenzo did as told and got out of the cock pit and put his hands, or claws, in the air. A couple marines cuffed him without a struggle and he was brought to the brig of the ship, and found out he was the only one there. He was placed in a cell but he wasn't uncuffed.

Rook came back to the cabin and entered finding Rega just waking up. He was out of his armor and just in his normal black under clothes. " Hey." Rook said quietly

"Hey" Rega said stretching her arms.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Rook asked cautiously

"Sure, but you may have to help me my Achilles tendon isn't fully healed I still can't walk all that well" Rega said sitting up

"But you walked just fine earlier" Rook countered

"Yea, its called adrenaline which is no longer running through my system" Rega said

"Ahh, Okay" Rook said helping Rega to her feet and then helped her to the Mess Hall. When they got there Rook helped Rega into a seat and got them food. They both ate their food and talked to each other, mainly about Brenzo. "So, Delta is dead then?" Rook asked

Rega nodded" Right before we were evaced from Mar Sara." They finished their food and Rook helped Rega back to the cabins and took her to his cabin. It was larger than the other ones it looked nearly the same, only it had nicer looking appliances, and an armor station where Rook could put on and take off his armor." Nice, why did you bring me here?"

"Because I wanted to show you this" Rook said leading her to the armor station. He helped her into the station and stepped back as the arms of the station scanned her then began putting on her armor. When she stepped off the station she looked at Rook.

"Wow, I didn't think you had this" Rega said examining her armor

"Yep, I made sure this ship had your armor ready to go, and there are also some upgrades, like you can tell exactly how bad an injury is and the suit will tell you if they can actually be saved or not" Rook said smiling. Rega smiled to him then stepped back onto the station and the armor was removed.

"Well then hopefully I wont need to use it anytime soon" Rega said and stumbled from the station toward him nearly falling, he caught her and looked down at her as she looked back at him. They kissed both enjoying every second of it.

Jaina woke up nearly her entire arm was bandaged and she was out of her armor, she sat up and grabbed her gut from the pain she felt from the injury there. She looked around the room then layed back down resting her head n the headboard of her bed.

The ship rocked to one side." What the fuck?" Rega said as the kiss was broken by the sudden movement.

"Something is attacking the ship" Rook said kissing her again then went to the armor station and put on his armor then grabbed his gun and went into the hall and went to the bridge.

Rega went into the station after he left and got her armor on as well and grabbed a pistol and went to check on Jaina.

"Status report" Rook ordered when he got on the bridge

"Large numbers of Zerg fliers inbound sir" an ensign said

"Damage?" Rook asked

"Engines 2 and 4 disabled and there's a hull breach near the cabins that we already sealed." The ensign reported

"I'll go check that out keep me updated." Rook said and went to the cabins.

Rega entered the cabin where she found Jaina awake and obviously bored." What's going on?" Jaina asked

"I don't know, but I came to make sure you were okay" Rega said as the ship rocked again Jaina fell off the bed hitting the metal floor.

"Ow," Jaina grunted as she slowly got onto Rega's bed.

"You'll be fine just some bruising" Rega said using her new systems

"How could you tell?" Jaina asked

"New systems in my suit" Rega answered smiling, and looked down the hallway as she heard gunfire. "I gotta go, you stay here" she said repeating the words Jaina said on the _Warhammer_.

"Haha, okay then" Jaina laughed as Rega exited and locked the door behind her then ran to where the fighting was killing a couple hydralisks as she went and found she was in a crossfire between the marines and the Zerg she fired at the Zerg while she backed to the marine lines. She stopped firing to patch up marines that rejoined the fight once she finished and the Zerg were pushed back out of the ship. Rega finished patching up the marines as she heard a hiss directly above her as she was sucked out into the vacuum with another marine. She grabbed his arm and the hull of the ship, luckily both already had their faceplates down which kept them alive. She pulled the marine down and the magnets in their boots activated and kept them attached to the hull.

"Thanks ma'am" the marine said then fired at the mutalisks and Scourge that were flying around the ship trying to evade the ship's AA turrets.

"Sir, we have another hull breach, two marines are outside of the ship on the hull" the bridge reported to Rook.

Rega looked around at the cloud of Zerg around them as the marine fired at them. Rega pulled the marine away from a glaive launched by a mutalisks and fired at it taking down the flyer. The marine fired at the Zerg as they dropped spine crawlers onto the hull which imbedded themselves into the hull and killed the marine and turned their attention to Rega.

Rook took one of the Vikings out of the hangar and flew out into the large dogfight taking place outside the ship, he was followed by a transport he fired missiles to get through the cloud of Zerg to find Rega being attacked by spine crawlers. He transformed and fired his gatling guns at the crawler killing most of them as one got lucky and took out the legs of his Viking and he had to get out and fired at the crawler killing it. Then ran over to Rega to help her with the rest of the spine crawlers her shield blocked a couple hits holes appearing in the shield as they were eventually killed off. The transport came toward the two and was about to land when a group of scourge crashed into it destroying the transport. Many more air units came at the two as they fought their way toward the hangar. Once inside the hangar closed to keep the Zerg out.

"Sir, the Zerg outnumber us inside the ship now, they pulled back away from the cabins" the bridge reported

"What about Jaina?" Rega asked

"She's here" the bridge responded

"Cmon lets get her and the rest of the crew and get off this heap" Rook said as they went to the bridge breaking through the lines of the Zerg Rega quickly patched up any wounded marines and they all loaded the escape pods and went to the planet below. Azaderos appeared rapidly as they descended the pods had to split up as they went so the Zerg wouldn't swarm them when they landed. Rega Jaina and Rook were in one pod and when it landed they stepped out. "Shit…." Rook said as he looked upon a group of pissed off looking Protoss, he would've had his gun pointed at them if he wasn't holding Jaina in his arms.

"Terran Marines stand down and you will not be harmed for your trespassing" One of the Protoss said. Rega lowered her pistol.

"We meant no disrespect. We were trying to get away from the Zerg" Rega said putting the pistol in the pod.

"We know my brethren are out to go retrieve the rest of your troops, but some don't come willingly, I am sorry to ask this but one must come to my camp with me" the Protoss answered.

Rook and Rega looked at each other trying to decide which of the two should go" I'll go" Jaina said falling to the ground landing on her feet.

"No, Jaina your still to badly injured." Rega insisted

"I'll be fine. Just go wait for the others" Jaina said walking over to the Protoss" Can I at least know your name?" she asked him

"My name is Raush-al Ghual" the Protoss answered and led her into a void prism and the other Protoss followed

"She'll be fine Rega, she may even be better now that she's with other Psionics" Rook said as the other marines hearing of what happened slowly began arriving at their location and SCVs began building a base and defenses.

Raush and Jaina arrived at the Protoss camp." You knew I was coming, and I know you just wanted to talk, right?" she asked Raush

"Yes, I wish to talk to you about the other female, Rega, she seems, unlike most Terran I've met" Raush said

"She is different, she is the youngest and best trained medic I've seen. She has no family, except her father who is trying to turn her to join him" Jaina said.

"Interesting… You are a Psionic, I will help teach you more on how to use your abilities." Raush said leading her to one of the buildings.

Jaina entered the building, seeing the others inside were healers and they came to her and led her to one of the chambers where she was stripped of her clothing and put into a pod where a device spun around her healing her, it would be a slow process but she would be better than when she entered. Raush left the building and looked to the sky some of the Zerg entered the atmosphere, but the rest were killed by a fleet that did not belong to him. "The Ta'aldarim are coming I must warn the Terran, make sure they do not find the human" he ordered and went into the jungle heading for the Terran camp.

"No, Rega you're not going on the mission" Rook said

"Yes, I am don't worry I'll be with a squad of marines, and if anything happens I can call for backup" Rega countered.

"Fine, if anything, I mean **anything** happens you radio in" Rook said and she went into the jungle with the rest of the scouting party. They went through the jungle looking for the next hive.

Raush entered the camp immediately going to Rook" Rook, I must warn you another protoss group is coming to the planet, the Ta'aldarim they are fanatics and they hate humans"

"Shit," Rook said activating his com" Rega, get back here now, Rega? Rega do you read!" but he only got static.

Rega and her squad continued through the jungle and stopped near the body of another marine" Poor bastard" a marine said looking at the body

"Wait those aren't claw marks" Rega said kneeling next to the body" They're plasma cuts" when she finished the sentence a marine yelled in pain and fell over dead a plasma burn and a hole running through his chest as more plasma rounds were fired killing most of the marines leaving Rega and two others alive as plasma blades lit up in the jungle around them and zealots charged the marines easily killing the two marines, but Rega was a different story, she fought with her shield until it was useless and wrestled one of the zealots to the ground trying to use his blades against him. Rega stopped suddenly feeling major pain in her head.

"Enough of this," one of the Ta'aldarim said looking at the medic" I should kill you, but you fight well enough for me not too, bind her hands she will come with us" He released his grip on her mind and she fell over unconscious as the protoss bound her hands with plasma cuffs and brought her to their camp. She was put in a cell her armor removed and destroyed.

Rook and his squad accompanied by Raush went through the jungle and found where Rega's squad was ambushed." She isn't here" Rook said looking at the bodies.

"She must've fought well enough so they would take her as a prisoner" Raush said then turned to Rook" Go back to your camp and prepare your defenses, I will try to free your friend" Raush said heading back to his camp. Rook led his squad back to the base and they got on guard positions.

Rega came to still reeling from what the protoss did to her mind she groaned slightly in pain. "Ahh, you are awake now" a voice said and she looked around seeing a glow from the entrance of the cell.

"Who are you?" Rega asked

"You do not need to know my name human, just know this you are currently in my camp where me and my brethren are going to decide if we should kill you or not" the protoss answered then left.

Rega layed down on her back a very uncomfortable position with her hands still cuffed behind her back. She looked around the cell seeing nothing but bare walls.

Raush walked from his camp to the Ta'aldarim camp with an escort of zealots. "Where is the human?" he asked the first Ta'aldarim when he entered the camp.

"I don't believe you should care about the human Raush," the leader said

"Why not Xerex?" Raush asked

"Because she is in our custody, just like the human Psionic you have in your custody" Xerex answered

"I have the human, because she may be an ally to us, but you and the Ta'aldarim don't see that," Raush said

"THEY ARE A BLIGHT AND MUST BE EXTINGUISHED" Xerex answered

Raush responded by lighting his psi-blade" They are not a blight they are a living thing just like us, you cannot dam them without cause or a reason!"

"They helped destroy Aiur" Xerex said

"You are wrong, they fought to save Aiur; they fought and died to save the Protoss" Raush said

"Then I won't kill her, but she stays with me" Xerex said

"Fine, but if anything happens to her I will come back and I will kill you" Raush said and distinguished his blade and walked away his escort followed.

Xerex came back to Rega's cell" I wonder why Raush doesn't want me to kill an insignificant creature like you, but for now you shall live as a prisoner, but you will live" he chuckled to himself then left Rega alone in the cell.

Rega struggled trying to find a way to remove the cuffs but to no avail, she rolled onto her stomach and tried to stand but that didn't work either. She looked to the entrance as two protoss came in and picked her up off the ground and brought her to the Nexus, her ankles were cuffed now as well and she was left in a more secure cell.

The pod Jaina was in opened and she fell out to her knees the healers helped her to her feet" Don't worry it is normal when you come out to be unsteady. We have clothes and armor ready for you, this way" one of the healers said as they lead Jaina to a separate room to get dressed into her new clothes and armor. She put on the armor and clothes noticing they fit her perfectly and stepped out to the camp.

"Ahh, you're back, are you ready to begin training?" Raush asked when Jaina got out.

"Yes, what's first?" Jaina asked.

"First I will teach you how to focus your Psionic energy through your gauntlets," Raush said

"Self explanatory" Jaina said and Raush taught her how to use the Psi-blades as well as other things with her Psionic abilities.

Rook waited for word or sign of Rega. He was becoming anxious." I have to go get her" he said as he paced in a bunker

"Calm down sir, Raush will take care of it" another marine said.

Rega looked around seeing a group of what she thought were templars and they were talking amongst themselves, and one stood." What is your name human?" he asked

"Rega…" Rega answered her voice quivering slightly.

"Are you afraid, Rega" a female protoss asked

"A little" Rega answered her voice still with a slight quiver. The protoss went by back to discussing amongst themselves. Then most of the protoss left except for the female.

She stepped down and walked over to Rega" Are you injured Rega?"

" Leg and shoulder injury from a couple hours ago" Rega answered" Why would you care?"

"Because, I am not of the Ta'aldarim" the protoss answered

"Then who are you with?" Rega asked as the female protoss deactivated the leg cuffs.

"I'm with Raush, I was able to convince the Ta'aldarim to allow you to come with me, but if you leave the camp, they'll kill us both" the protoss said helping Rega to her feet "I'm Slyth, cmon we must go to my part of the camp" Slyth said leading Rega t her part of camp. They entered Slyth's Nexus" Sorry but I cant remove the cuffs, but I can do this" Slyth did something with the cuffs and Rega brought her arms in front of her instead of behind her back.

"Thank you." Rega said and smiled at her new friend.

"Come let us get your injuries healed" Slyth responded leading Rega to the same pod-like device Jaina was in. Rega was stripped of her clothes and she stepped inside the pod as it began to work on her leg first, it being the more serious injury. Slyth waited when she heard a commotion outside she went outside to see the Zerg attacking their camp. She ran back inside to get Rega when an explosion shook the building an ultralisk came inside and she backed up away from the creature, she used her Psionics to confuse it then ran to where Rega was, she stopped the machine and helped dress Rega." Sorry, we couldn't have you completely healed we ran into a problem" Slyth said as the ultralisk roared and began smashing through the building to get to Rega and Slyth.

"Yea, I can tell" Rega said. The two got out of the chamber and made their way outside.

"We have to find Xerex he is the only one that can remove the cuffs" Slyth said as they went to Xerex's camp which was where the fighting was thickest. They found Xerex after he killed off a group of zerglings. "Xerex, please remove her cuffs, she can help us" Slyth pleaded.

"Fine, but we must get her inside" Xerex said leading the two females into the Nexus where he removed the cuffs in time as the Zerg broke through the defenses and into the Nexus. The Zerg surrounded the trio but did not attack. "What are they waiting for?" Xerex asked

"They wait for orders from my father" Rega said as Brenzo stepped out of the swarm around the three and walked around them.

"So this is who you finally turn to Rega? The protoss" Brenzo said and stopped in front of Rega.

"Actually it wasn't my choice father" Rega said, the other two ignited their psi-blades and looked at the horde

"Anyway, same offer as last time we spoke, you come willingly I allow these two to live" Brenzo said

Slyth put a hand on Rega's shoulder" Raush will be here soon" she said only to Rega.

Rega looked to Slyth and shook her head" I won't allow you to give your lives for me…" she walked toward Brenzo" Lets go," she said the swarm surrounded Rega and Brenzo as they walked back to his hive.

"No, Rega!" Slyth stepped forward but was stopped when Xerex put a hand on her shoulder." Xerex we have to help her" she said but the Zerg had already left.

Raush returned to Xerex's camp and rushed to where Xerex and Slyth, Jaina at his side. "What happened here? Where is Rega?" he asked the two.

"Brenzo took her" Slyth said

"Then we must get her back" Raush said

"No, I can go" Jaina said

"No you aren't ready yet Jaina" Raush said

Jaina lit her psi-blade" I am ready, you can come if you want but I will be taking lead on this" she said and began heading toward the hive.

Brenzo brought Rega into the main hive where a small Zerg creature began cocooning hr in her new Chrysalis, Rega didn't even bother to struggle as the creature neared her head. It covered her mouth then it stopped" I think that should do for now, you won't be able to g any where, and I have to wait for the parasite to finish its production in order for you to become infested" Brenzo explained. Rega sighed and began to struggle against the cocoon to no avail.

Jaina was outside the hive and looked to the three behind her" I need a diversion, so I can go get Rega." She said

"Xerex and I can provide the distraction, Slyth go with her" Raush said

"Okay, lets go" Jaina said and lead the way to the main hive as the Zerg forces went to go remove the protoss distraction. Jaina and Slyth went to the main hive and cut their way inside and found Rega struggling in her cocoon." Rega!" Jaina said and ran to her friend.

"MMMMPPHH!" Rega grunted struggling against the cocoon.

Jaina stopped" What is it?" Jaina said and turned to where Rega was motioning. Brenzo held Slyth by the throat in a headlock. Slyth struggled against him but he held the protoss female tightly in his grip.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Brenzo asked

"To rescue your daughter from you" Jaina answered

"Well then, how to you plan to do that" Brenzo said as a large group of zerglings and hydralisks came out of the ground surrounding Jaina and Rega." When you can't get out yourself…."

Jaina looked around her blades ignited she had an idea, she used another mindblast of twice the magnitude of last time causing the zerglings' heads to explode and the other Zerg fell over unconscious, including Rega. Jaina used one of her blades and cut Rega loose and used her new Psionic abilities to bring Rega back to consciousness.

"Don't….ever….do that…..again" Rega said breathing heavily.

"Can you walk?" Jaina asked

"For the most part yea, let's get the fuck outta here" Rega said and got to her feet and the trio got out of the hive running to the jungle they were met with fire from hydralisks and mutalisks Jaina used her blades to block and Slyth dodged the spines and glaives, Rega who was falling behind was struck in the arm from a glaive and in the leg by a spine. She cried out and fell to the ground. Jaina turned around and ran to Rega and Slyth came and got Rega to her feet while Jaina killed anything that got close and they went to the Terran camp. Slyth carried Rega the last part.

"Oh my god, get her to the med bay in the barracks" Rook said when Rega and the others got there. Rega was taken to the med bay where they treated her arm and removed the spine in her leg and began using the antivenom on the wound. Rook came out of the med bay to where Jaina and Slyth were waiting. "She'll be okay, but it'll be a while before she can walk properly" Rook said

"Well at least she's here we can protect her better here" Jaina said

"Yes, and we will provide support" Raush said as he and Xerex entered the barracks Raush was wounded and both were covered in blood from fighting.

"Raush, your injured, you're just as able to fight as Rega" Slyth said

"I know, Xerex and I will merge into an Archon" Raush said

"Do you have any idea how long the merging will take?" Rook asked

"It will take some time even longer considering my condition" Raush said

"You can merge in here, in the barracks, so that way when you finish you can guard Rega" Jaina said

"Yea, that's a good idea" Rook agreed

"Yes, go set up the defenses. We will remain here until Rega comes out of the operation and then we will begin the merging" Raush said, the others nodded and left leaving Raush and Xerex alone in the barracks until Rega was brought out and placed onto a bunk.

"Let's get started" Xerex said as the two began the merging.

Outside the protoss base was moved to the Terran base and multiple photon turrets lined next to bunkers and behind those were numbers of zealots and other protoss soldiers.

Brenzo and his brood broke through the trees of the jungle and were immediately met with fire from the protoss and terran troops as the zealots charged into the swarm while a group of colossi fried the Zerg while vikings and phoenixes battled Zerg fliers. Brenzo waited while ultralisks and corruptors moved to the front taking on the air and ground units and they broke through the first line of bunkers and he charged with a swarm of zerglings. He broke from the charge and snuck inside the base heading to the barracks Rega was in.

Rega looked around the barracks she could hear the battle outside and watched as the merging continued and hear a loud bang as the door to the barracks was broken down. Some humans entered the barracks Rega looked confused at them, a couple ran over to her." Shhh…" one of them said putting his fingers to his lips as his partner pulled out a syringe and grabbed her arm. She pulled her arm back, but the first one helped hold her arm as his partner injected her and her eyes began to droop and soon she was unconscious. They blindfolded her and brought her out in the jungle away from the fight and reached their hidden camp, where they tied her hands behind her back and shoved a piece of cloth in her mouth and then cleave gagged her and finally tied her ankles together.

Jaina and Slyth continued battling the Zerg as they started to thin out; Rook went back to the barracks just as Brenzo arrived." I have no idea where she is Rook" Brenzo said

"How don't you know?" Rook asked

"Because I didn't take her." Brenzo said and shoved past Rook and ran back to his hive as the rest of his swarm followed.

Jaina and Slyth entered covered in Zerg blood and a couple cuts and other wounds on them. "Did Brenzo take her?" Jaina asked

"No he didn't someone else did, and it wouldn't be more protoss they're currently helping us." Rook said

"We should go look for her then" Jaina said

"I have to stay here or the people here will lose every ounce of morale they have left." Rook said

"And I have to stay here for Xerex and Raush" Slyth said. Jaina nodded then exited the barracks and began searching through the jungle for Rega.

A crowd gathered around as Rega was brought into the camp and was layed next to one of the huts. "Why did you bring her here?" a man asked

"Because, if we have her we can get off this planet" the man that brought Rega here said" Get back to what you were doing" he ordered and they went back to work.

Rega began to stir and moaned slightly in confusion. The man picked her up and brought her inside the hut and set her down against a wall. "Here, let's see if we can help you a little bit" the man said and took off the blindfold.

"Mmmph..." Rega grunted and pulled at her bonds.

"Calm down, calm down, those will come off in due time, but for now they stay on" the man said. Rega looked around the hut, it looked like her old home on Mar Sara, but this wasn't her home and she wasn't currently a captive inside the hut. "You like my home?" the man asked

Rega didn't respond she was still looking around, then turned to the door as she heard a commotion outside. "Okay then you have fun" the man said and went outside.

Jaina looked around at the faces staring at her as who appeared to be the leader came out of a hut. "Welcome to my camp, Miss?" he said as he walked in front of her.

"Can it. You have a friend of mine here, where is she?" Jaina asked angrily

"I can't show you, you would have to relinquish those blades and any other weapons you may have" the man said

Jaina lit her blades" I suggest you just take me to her"

"Sorry I can't not until you relinquish your weapons just leave them on the ground and you can pick them up when you leave" the man insisted

Jaina distinguished her blades and detached them from the rest of her armor and dropped them to the ground" Now take me to my friend" she said

"Does that armor do anything?" he asked

"Shields, that's it" Jaina said

"Take that off to it may not fit in my hut" the man said. Jaina did as asked only being in the clothes Raush gave her and the man led her to Rega.

"Rega! Are you hurt?" Jaina asked going to her friend and kneeled next to her.

"Mumpph…" Rega grunted shaking her head.

Jaina went to remove the gag. "Sorry miss I can't let you do that" the man said standing behind Jaina. Jaina turned and was punched in the face and was out cold, he tied and gagged her in the same fashion as Rega.

Rega grunted angrily at the man and pulled at her bonds. He responded by injecting her again causing her to go out cold as well. The man looked at the girls' tags." Ohh, eighteen year-old Rega, and twenty-one year-old Jaina, this will be a fun day." He said to himself.

Brenzo paced outside his hive thinking of where Rega could be. "Send any flier we have to scour the area looking for her" he ordered as mutalisks and overseers took to the skies searching for Rega.

The merging was finished and the archon went outside. "Slyth, Where are Jaina and Rega, I do not sense her" Xerex-al Ghual asked

"Jaina is going to look for Rega who disappeared" Slyth said

"Yes, but I can sense neither" Xerex said

"I will go look for them" Slyth said

"No, I will look for them, you will lead the troops" Xerex said

"Okay, archon" Slyth said and went to complete her orders while Xerex went into the jungle following where Jaina went.

Jaina came to looked around her head still foggy from the blow she received, she looked over and noticed Rega wasn't next to her she looked around trying to see where her friend was then she heard Rega's muffled screams in the next room and she knew what was going on. The man came out a bit later a wide smile on his face as he closed the door behind him and left the hut. Jaina scooted over to the door and could hear Rega crying quietly. Jaina turned to the front door f the hut as a beam of energy came through it and Xerex came in. Jaina grunted happily when she saw him and he removed her bonds. "Hang on I'll get Rega" Jaina said going into the bedroom and untying Rega and helped her get dressed; then carried her out to Xerex. "You carry her I have to finish something here" she said and quickly put on armor and gauntlets lighting the blades she followed Xerex out he went back to the Terran camp while she killed the man that raped her friend. Then followed Xerex, when she caught up to him he handed Rega to Jaina.

"Is-is he dead?" Rega asked her voice quivering

"Yes, he payed for what he did Rega" Jaina said

Rega clutched Rega closer while they went glad to have Jaina there. When they were arrived Jaina immediately brought Rega into the barracks then reported to Rook." Whatever you do don't talk to her about what happened you'll only succeed in upsetting her, but you should go see her" Jaina said

Rook nodded and went inside first he took off his armor and then sat across from Rega stroking her hair" Rega, are you okay?" he asked

Rega sniffled tears still streaming down her face" He… He raped me" Rega said and started to sob. Rook went to her hugging her.

"It's okay, he's dead now Rega…." Rook said rocking her slightly trying to comfort her.

"P-please don't leave me" Rega sobbed

"I won't, I promise" Rook said holding her; she slowly stopped sobbing and wiped her eyes. She pulled him onto the bed and held onto him as she slowly fell asleep. He layed next to her as she slept stroking her hair. Jaina came in she smiled seeing the two.

"We have a problem" she said quietly

"What is it?" Rook asked quietly trying not to wake Rega.

"We have Zerg bio signatures incoming" Jaina said

"I can't leave her," Rook said

"Okay then you protect her" Jaina said and went outside

Brenzo led his swarm again against the defenses he immediately singled out Xerex and began battling the archon.

Jaina was fighting an ultralisk as it swung at her and she dodged the swing and jumped up at the beasts head grabbing its dorsal horn as it continued to swing at her.

Slyth was in the middle of the swarm killing zerglings, and other beasts and was about to be overwhelmed when her zealots came to help her.

Xerex launched a psi-beam at Brenzo, which he dodged and fired his gauss rifle at the archon the shots getting absorbed by the shield as Brenzo advanced and swung with his claw. Xerex grabbed the claw and fired another beam slicing the arm off then shoved Brenzo back. Brenzo stumbled and looked at his missing arm then to Xerex as the archon tossed the arm away. Brenzo fired his gauss rifle and ran at the archon. Xerex launched another beam aimed directly at Brenzo's head the infested marine ducked under the beam and brought his beam upward toward the archons head but he came to a stop when he was shoved to the ground by Slyth. He landed on his back firing at the two Xerex stood in front taking most of the rounds and fired another beam removing the rifle from Brenzo as he advanced on the downed enemy.

Jaina was thrown from the ultralisk and hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of her. She looked at the ultralisk as she gasped for air it stomped over to her and pinned her to the ground with one of its massive legs.

Brenzo looked from Xerex to Slyth then back to Xerex. The archon picked Brenzo up with one of his arms and held him there examining him. Xerex dropped Brenzo and fired another beam at the infested marine killing him.

When Brenzo died the ultralisk went up on its hind legs and roared, Jaina rolled as its foot came back down to crush her and ran. Jaina fell as she felt a sharp pain in her ankle, she turned to see the ultralisk had stabbed her in the ankle with its tusk and pulled her up to its eye level and brought her back to the hive.

Rega sat up quickly as she awoke. "What's wrong Rega?" Rook asked

"My father….he's dead" Rega said, and then she hugged Rook.

Rook smiled as they hugged. Slyth entered the barracks. "Jaina, she's gone, the Zerg took her"

**To be continued….eventually**


	2. The Ghost

_Rega has escaped Mar Sara and fled to Azaderos, making new friends along the way…._

_But this is not Rega's story, this is Jaina's story._

Jaina was in what used to be Brenzo's hive, but Brenzo was dead, killed by the archon Xerex-al Ghual. Jaina looked around as the hive buzzed with activity she was sitting for she couldn't stand a hole where her ankle should be from an ultralisk. Small Zerg creatures came over to Jaina followed by an infestor. "Oh hell no," she said to her self igniting the blades Raush had given her killing the two smaller creatures. The infestor shot something at her it stuck like glue and began to grow around her arm to her shoulder she tried to burn it off with the blade but the infestor shot her other arm as well.

Rook followed Rega's siege tank, she may be an amateur at driving it, but she was getting the hang of it. Slyth and Xerex followed behind him as well as an escort.

Jaina watched as the stuff grew to her shoulders and began to go down as it continued to cover her body. First, it went down and went to her legs covering them and sticking them together. Then, the stuff brought her arms to her sides where they were stuck. Finally, it covered her neck and head, at which point she blacked out.

Rega and her group went through the jungle eventually reaching the hive. Rega set up in siege mode and began laying down a heavy rain while the others advanced into the hive slicing and shooting their way to the central chamber where they found the Jaina's cocooned form with an infestor behind her doing something to the cocoon. Rook fired killing the infestor while Slyth cut open the cocoon and Jaina flopped out onto the ground. Slyth picked her up. "Jaina? Jaina can you hear me?" Slyth asked

Jaina opened her eyes slowly and smiled" Yea, I can hear you" she said weakly. Rook kicked the infestor to make sure it was dead.

"Lucky for Jaina another couple seconds and she would've become like Brenzo" Rook said

"Yea, now let's get the fuck outta here" Jaina said

"Yea, guys hurry up the Zerg are closing on me faster than I can shoot them" Rega said

Rook picked up Jaina and carried her out of the hive while the other two went to help Rega before they were overrun. They quickly went back to the camp to find a large dominion force waiting for them, Rook handed Jaina to Slyth and walked to the commanding officer" 'Bout time you guys get here" he said.

"Good to see you too man," the marine said as a group of air units finished off the Zerg. Jaina took off the gauntlets and handed them to Xerex. Rega got out of the tank smiling widely. She got off and leaned against the tank still not being able to walk well from her injuries. A marine walked over to Slyth and she handed Jaina to him. Two marines went over and grabbed Rega turning her around and cuffing her.

"Hey, what the hell? Rook!" Rega yelled struggling with the cuffs. Rook stepped forward but was stopped by the commander.

"Just leave her Rook, she will be taken care of, if you try to help her, we'll kill you and the two girls, got it?" the commander said

"Aye, aye sir." Rook said

Rega and Jaina were taken on board one of the transports and the rest of Rook's forces were loaded up and they went to different Battlecruisers in the fleet that were in orbit.

Rega and Jaina were brought aboard the lead ship in the fleet and put in the brig after they were checked and bandaged. Jaina was put in her own cell block for Psionics while Rega was just put in a cell in the next cell block, they were the only two there and neither one was happy about it.

Rook went to the bridge of the lead ship. "Why are those two in the prison blocks?"

"Because, either one could be infested" the commander said

"They aren't, Jaina maybe, but not Rega she is definitely not infested" Rook said

"Doesn't matter, they will be screened and if **any** Zerg bio signatures are found on them, then we will keep them in their cells." The commander said

Rook looked at the commander and left the bridge. "Make sure he doesn't go see the prisoners" the commander said as two marines followed Rook out.

Jaina looked around her cell she was cuffed and anchored to the ground as well as blindfolded, to help with disorientation so her Psionics wouldn't work as well. She tried to stand but to no avail for her being anchored to the ground. "Hello?" she called hoping for an answer.

Rega sat on the bunk in her cell waiting for whatever was to come. A couple marines came in followed by a doctor looking person. The marines grabbed Rega by the arms. "Hey, I'll cooperate just let go of me" she said and they let her go, the doctor pulled out a syringe.

"Rega, let me see your arm" the doctor said, Rega held out her arm." This may hurt" the doctor then inserted the syringe into Rega's arm and drew a blood sample. "There we go," the doctor said and the trio left, leaving Rega alone in the cell.

Jaina heard the door to her cell open and turned to it. "Huh, Hello?" she called out but didn't get an answer. "Hello? Please, somebody say something" she pleaded pulling on her cuffs.

"Jaina please stay quiet" a voice said calmly to Jaina

"Please, just tell me what's going on" Jaina pleaded looking around

"Jaina I won't ask you again stay quiet" the voice said, Jaina turned to the sound of the voice

"Please, at least tell me what's going on-mmpphhh" yelped as something was placed in her mouth as something was tied between her teeth gagging her.

"I warned you, now then down to business," the voice said, and Jaina yelped as the doctor drew a blood sample then left her alone. Jaina grunted into her gag pulling on her restraints.

Rook walked past the cell block Rega was in and stood there, he looked over his shoulder seeing the two marines following him he kept going to his cabin and waited.

Rega looked around her cell expecting Rook to come see her, and layed on her bed and fell asleep.

Rook got up and went to the armory and put his armor on, he grabbed his gun and walked to the cell block. "Halt, you are not allowed in here" one of the marines said pointing his rifle at Rook. Rook responded by grabbing the gun pointing at the other guard as the gun fired killing the other guard. Rook then took out his own rifle and stabbed the last guard through the chest and ran to Rega's cell opening the door he went over to her.

"Rega, Rega! Get up we're leaving" Rook said nearly blinding Rega with his lights.

"Okay, let's get Jaina," Rega said sitting up; Rook helped her to her feet. He helped her out of the cell and fired at the marines coming to stop him.

"Go find Jaina, I'll hold 'em off" Rook said

"Okay," Rega said limping away from the fight while Rook continued firing at the marines taking cover at the door to Rega's cell.

Rega found Jaina's cell and opened the door and stepped inside. Jaina grunted and looked over to the sound of the door opening. "Hang on Jaina, I'll get you free, here let's get rid of these" Rega said taking out the gag and blind fold, Jaina spat out the cloth in her mouth.

"Thanks," Jaina said gratefully as Rega got to work on the cuffs.

"No problem, and there" Rega said finishing with the cuffs. Jaina flopped forward from being restrained for so long. "Jaina, you ok?" Rega asked kneeling next to Jaina.

"Yea, I'm ok, just been in that position for so long…." Jaina stretched as the sound of gunfire neared them.

"Cmon, we gotta go" Rega said helping Jaina to her feet and they walked out of the cell. "Rook, where to now?" she asked Rook

"Now you go back to your cells," the commander said standing behind Rega and Jaina, as well as three guards all of which had their weapons concentrated on the three.

Rook looked at Jaina and Rega." Get back!" he yelled firing at the commander and his marines while the two girls fell back into the cell. The commander and his guards took cover from the rounds and he locked the cell the girls were in, then they returned fire on Rook.

The girls got up and went to the door banging on it trying to get out. Rook continued to fire taking cover from the return fire. Rook took a couple rounds to his legs and body but killed a guard. The remaining to guards advanced on Rook as he ran out of ammo. He took out his bayonet shoving it through one guard and getting punched by the second. Rook fell to the ground as the guard pinned him to the ground under his boot and pointed his gauss rifle at his head. "Wait," the commander ordered and the guard removed his finger from the trigger. "Take him to the armory get his armor removed and through him in a cell too" the commander said as a squad came and grabbed Rook while four marines opened the door to the cell the girls were in.

The two girls stepped back seeing the marines as they advanced on them Jaina fell backward stepping on her injured leg. Rega bent over to help her friend, and the marines grabbed the two, bringing them to different cells. Both girls were blindfolded, so they wouldn't see where each other's cells were, and were brought to their cells where they were anchored to the ground, and gagged like how Jaina was earlier.

Rook was dragged to his cell his wrists were cuffed, but beyond that they didn't do any more to restrain him. He was left in his cell while the commander stood outside using the mic to talk to him. "You should've known what was going to happen if you tried to rescue them"

"I did, and Jaina being free just long enough to be of use" Rook said

"What do you mean?" the commander asked, the ship shook as an explosion could be heard, and the breach alarm went off.

"That" Rook said

The commander left heading to the bridge as another explosion rocked the ship and protoss forces entered the ship and made their way through the ship. The protoss reached Rega's cell first, Slyth opened the cell and stepped inside. "Rega…" she said and went over to her and cut her cuffs.

Rega quickly removed the blindfold and gag, spitting out the cloth. "Slyth, thank you for the help, cmon we need to get Rook and Jaina" Rega said standing

"We can only take two with us, you are the first one, and the third will have to stay here" Slyth admitted

"Then who should we take?" Rega asked

"Whoever we find first" Slyth said as they exited the cell and ran through the cell block finding Rook, opened the cell and removed his cuffs, he picked up a pistol off a dead guard and tossed another to Rega.

"Cmon now we have to get Jaina" Rook said

"Wait, Rook they can only take the two of us" Rega said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her then followed her and Slyth as they went back to the transports and left the Battlecruiser and landed back on the planet. When they landed Rega and Rook got out, looking around seeing his abandoned base and walked toward the barracks, he made it half way then collapsed. Slyth and Rega went to him; Slyth took the two to the healing pods and placed them inside.

The commander stepped into Jaina's cell; she grunted looking in his direction when she heard him enter. "Your friends, Rega and Rook are gone," the commander said walking around her; she shook her head in disbelief. "The protoss came and they only entered to take those two out and then they left." The commander smiled looking down at Jaina as she absorbed what he just said. The commander smiled and stepped out of the cell closing the door behind him.

Jaina bent her head over and cried quietly, _Why did they leave me? Why didn't they come back for me?_, she thought while she cried. She stopped when she heard the door open and someone removed her gag and she spat out the cloth in her mouth.

"I have a deal for you Jaina, you work for me, and you won't be stuck in this cell, like you are now" the commander said

"Depends….. What would be my first mission?" Jaina asked

"To finish the protoss and those traitors on the planet below" the commander said

"Then my answer is no, there are still my-mppphh!" Jaina was cut off as the commander replaced the gag then walked to the door.

"Such a shame," he said quietly as he left the cell.

Jaina layed on her side in her cell crying herself to sleep.

"What are the results from those tests on the blood samples?" the commander asked when he got to the bridge

"Both samples negative for infestation, sir" the doctor said

Slyth walked up to Xerex "We have to save Jaina,"

"I know, wait, I know, I will go alone with a warp prism guaranteeing that we can get her out of there" Xerex said

"Ok, I'll stay here to make sure the Terran don't get the other two" Slyth said

Xerex nodded and entered a warp gate and went through to the warp prism on the Battlecruiser; he then went through the ship killing all in his way as he made his way to the cell block Jaina was in. He found her cell and destroyed the door then destroyed her cuffs. Jaina awoke slowly and removed the blindfold and gag spitting out the cloth she looked to Xerex and smiled she stood and stumbled to him falling into his arms. "Jaina, are you okay?" he asked her

"Yea, I'm okay, let's go" Jaina said as Xerex turned and killed off some more marines and they went to the warp prism finding it under attack by marines, Xerex killed the marines and examined it then looked to Jaina.

"We have a problem" Xerex said killing more marines

"What?" Jaina asked

"The prism is too damaged to fly, it can warp **one **of us, but the other will still be stuck here" Xerex said

"You go, I've already been a prisoner here for a time," Jaina said looking as Xerex killed more marines.

"Are you sure, Jaina?" Xerex asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm sure, go" Jaina said, Xerex walked over to the prism and it warped him back to the planet, then overloaded as the marines destroyed it. Jaina looked around and put her hands up while the marines surrounded her. She was put in another cell the same way she was before, but she was becoming used to the treatment. The commander eventually came into the cell she could tell by how he walked he was wearing his combat armor.

"Come on Jaina, we have places to go" the commander said taking the chain that anchored her to the ground and pulled her to her feet. He led her out of the cell and onto a transport, where it as well as many others descended onto the planet landing near the old dead hive. They quickly set up camp and the commander led Jaina through the jungle, still blindfolded and gagged. The commander also had an escort as he came to the clearing where Rook was coming out of the barracks with his armor and rifle.

"What the hell do you want?" Rook asked pointing his rifle at the commander

"A trade" the commander said forcing Jaina to her knees

"What do I possibly have to trade for her?" Rook asked

"The other girl will suffice" the commander said, Jaina grunted and shook her head once she heard what the commander said.

"Rega, Fuck. You." Rook answered

"Fine then, I'll kill her" the commander said taking out a pistol putting it to Jaina's head.

"No!" Rega yelled running toward the commander wearing the new clothes she was given.

"Rega, wait" Rook said holding an arm out for her to stop, Slyth and Xerex watched as the commander smiled and shot Rega square in the chest and brought Jaina to her feet using her as a meat shield. "No, Rega! You bastard!" Rook yelled angrily pointing his rifle at the commander firing hitting and killing his guards first then pointed it back at the commander. Slyth ran to Rega's side while Xerex went toward the commander.

"Stay back or there will be more blood on the ground" the commander said as he put his gun up to Jaina's head again stepping backward. His face plate went up as he smiled at the people around him. Jaina hearing the face plate go up head butted the commander causing him to drop her and stumble backward Rook fired three rounds into the commander's chest he fell to his knees and fired his pistol hitting Jaina in the back.

Jaina screamed into her gag from the pain, Slyth brought Rega into the pod hurrying to save her. One of the healers came to Slyth "Her wound is extensive she will be forced to stay in here for some time, if she is removed and it hasn't finished she may die." The healer said

"Very well we have another that will need to come in" Slyth said as Rook entered with the screaming Jaina, he hadn't removed the gag, but removed the blindfold for her. Jaina had tears streaming down her face she couldn't feel her legs and just above her waist all she could feel was pain. "Hurry, bring her to that pod over there" Slyth said pointing to another pod.

Rook nodded and brought Jaina to the pod she was quickly undressed and ungagged and placed in the pod where she went unconscious by the machine. Rook sighed and looked to Slyth and the healers. "How long 'til both girls will be out?" he asked

"Jaina won't be long, only damage mainly to her spinal cord, it will, however take her time to walk again" one healer said looking at the monitor on Jaina's machine

"Rega will take longer, the entire thing ripped a hole through her chest as large as your gauntleted fist" Slyth said

"But she will live, right?" Rook asked

Slyth put a hand on his shoulder" Yes, she will" Slyth said and left Rook glanced at the girls in their pods then left.

Xerex waited with his forces outside when Rook came out." Shall we go finish them off?" Xerex asked

"Go a head, I need to get some shut eye," Rook said walking to the barracks

Xerex nodded and led his forces against the unprepared Terran camp easily decimating them, while Rook went into the barracks and went to sleep.

Slyth waited in her home meditating. Jaina came to as the machine finished with her; she practically fell out of the pod as one of the healers caught her. "Is it normal for my legs to still be numb?" she asked as the healer helped her dress

"Yes for the injury you received it is" the healer answered

"How is Rega's healing going?" Jaina asked

"Another hour or so and she should be out and about, she'll come out like how you did though" the healer answered and helped Jaina to her feet and helped Jaina walk to go see Slyth, the door to Slyth's home opened as they approached.

"Ahh, Jaina glad to see you up, come in please," Slyth said leading Jaina inside as the healer bowed and went back to work. "No doubt Raush taught you the combat part of Psionics, but now it is time to meditate. First sit and clear your mind, you will begin to sense the things around you then farther out, and soon everything on the planet, and as you practice you won't need to meditate, but if you are disturbed in the middle of meditation like someone moves you, then well….I don't know hasn't happened to me yet" Slyth said sitting down

Jaina sat down across from Slyth and did as she was told and could sense the chair, Slyth and other objects in the room, then she sensed the barracks and the command center, then she sensed Xerex and his forces returning to base.

Xerex came back into the camp and went to Slyth's home where he saw Jaina meditating. "Slyth is a good teacher is she not?" he asked Jaina

"Yes, she is" Jaina said as she finished her meditation

"Good, now then come with me we must get you refitted" Xerex said.

Jaina stood, bowed to Slyth then followed Xerex out to the forge where she was fitted with new blades and armor that had shields on it as well as just armor. She came out of the forge with Xerex and they went to train.

Rook woke up and immediately got his armor on, as instinct, then walked to Rega's pod.

Rega came out of the pod barely conscious she fell into Rook's arms. "Rega, Rega can you hear me?" he asked her

"Huh? Yea I can hear you, why are your hands so cold?" Rega asked her eyes still not open yet.

"Sorry, I'm in my armor, Rega" Rook explained helping her stand.

"Okay then," Rega said opening her eyes looking at Rook as a healer came in to help her dress.

"Hang on I'm going to go and take off my armor" Rook said quickly heading to the barracks to get his armor removed.

"Okay, thank you for the help" Rega said looking to the healer

"It is my job Rega" the healer answered

Rook reentered the building and helped Rega with her legs as the numbness went away, and she was soon able to walk on her own. They went to the barracks and began eating some food.

Xerex and Jaina trained in fighting techniques when the heard a low rumble. They looked up seeing a Battlecruiser coming to the planet, it looked badly damaged and soon it impacted the ground near their camp. Rega and Rook were soon coming out of the barracks to go see what was going on and the four went to go see the crash.

When they arrived at the sight, all four were immediately put on edge at what they saw. The Battlecruiser was infested, but there were Zerg bodies outside. They stepped toward the ship and heard a weak hiss. They look inside as a hydralisk weakly crawled out shot multiple times in the torso and arms. Rega recognized the hydralisk and knelt beside it. "Cretch?"

Cretch looked at Rega, and hissed again.

"Hang on Cretch, you treated me well, so I'm going to return the favor" Rega said putting Cretch's claw over her shoulder.

"Rega, what are you doing?" Slyth asked

"This is Cretch, friend of my father he helped me on Mar Sara" Rega said helping Cretch up struggling under his weight. Jaina came over and helped Rega with Cretch.

"We need to bring him somewhere safe, then we can come back to explore what happened to the ship" Rega said as the two girls began pulling Cretch with them toward the camp. Rook came and helped the two as well while Xerex and Slyth watched for whoever killed the other Zerg.

They reached camp and they brought Cretch to the med bay where Rega stayed to treat him for his injuries. Jaina and Rook put on their armor and grabbed their original weapons, then headed back to the crash. Slyth and Xerex stayed at camp to make sure nothing happened to Rega while she treated Cretch.

Jaina and Rook entered the Battlecruiser and began exploring the ship. "Nothing but a lot of dead Zerg" Jaina said as they continued through the ship.

"Yea, but what killed 'em is the question." Rook said

"I think I know who did" Jaina said turning as three spectres uncloaked behind the two.

"Jaina, it's been a long time" the leader said

"I told you already Rex, I am **not** going to become a spectre" Jaina said angrily

"Oh, Jaina, Jaina, Jaina, this time it isn't about that, not any more anyway, we are here to take you into custody, as well as Rega, and I'm guessing this is Rook" Rex said reading the list from his HUD. The other two pointed their rifles at Jaina and Rook. "Come quietly, I don't want to make this to hard on either of you" Rex said

Rook brought up his rifle as well as Jaina. "Yea, fuck you," Rook said "You ain't touching Rega" he said

"Very well then, this should be fun" Rex said as he and his partners cloaked and split up. Jaina looked at Rook.

"Stay close, we need to get out of the ship" Jaina said, he put down his face plate, showing a zergling head design on it and they slowly made their way toward the exit. They stopped at an intersection when they heard something running around them. Rook used his lights and looked around.

Rook fell to a knee grabbing his head" Ugh, dammit my head hurts" he said, Jaina came to him.

"Rook come on, get up we're almost there, cmon" Jaina said trying to help him to his feet.

"Jaina he can't do anything, it seems that Vex has entered his mind and is wreaking havoc on him" Rex said stepping out of the shadows and uncloaking. One of the other spectres came out of the shadows across from Rex gun pointed at Jaina. Jaina pointed her gun from Rex to the other spectre.

"Rex, please leave Rega and Rook outta this, I know it's between you, me, and your partners." Jaina said

"Yes, you're right Jaina" Rex said

"So, if I come willingly come with you, can you leave the others alone?" Jaina asked glancing at Rook still gripping his head.

"Yes, I will, unless they come for you, if we see those protoss, Rega, or Rook come to get you, we will not only capture the ones we need, and we will kill the rest" Rex said. Vex stepped out of the shadow and released her hold on Rook.

Jaina dropped her rifle and gave Rook her gauntlets" Rook, get out of here" she said he stood and looked at her.

"Jaina, are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, go" she said to him, he left and she looked to Rex and put her hands behind her back as the third cuffed her hands and they led her out of the ship in the opposite direction of the camp and brought her to the spectre camp. She was blindfolded once they entered the camp and she was shoved to the ground. She grunted and tried to get back up, but was pinned to the ground.

"Jaina we are going to enjoy this" Vex said "Rex, who should start?"

"Let Jaila do it, sisterly love will be good for them" Rex answered taking off his helmet. The third spectre removed her helmet and looked at her cuffed and blindfolded sister.

"Thank you Rex, I think I can knock some sense into my sister" Jaila smiled stepping toward her sister as Vex stepped aside.

"Jaila, how could you become a spectre? You always told me they were all crazy and evil" Jaina said looking in the direction of her sister

"Yes, but when I heard you disappeared, I signed up, and they told me that if you were alive that I would be your trainer should you want to become one." Jaila said pinning her sister to the ground with her boot. Vex and Rex decided to leave for now to allow the two some privacy.

Jaila crouched by her sister's head and removed the blindfold. "I am glad you're still alive Jaina" she said, and began working on the cuffs.

"What are you doing?" Jaina asked quietly

"Helping you, that's what sisters do" Jaila said detecting Rex and Vex returning finished the cuffs, and helped Jaina to her feet.

"Jaila and Jaina, I knew that your sisterhood was unbreakable." Rex said as he and Vex approached. Both immediately assaulted the sister's minds, Rex took on Jaila, while Vex took on Jaina. Jaila cringed as Rex beat her and fell to her knees; then Jaila blacked out. Rex then turned on Jaina who was beating back Vex. Jaina withstood the assault from both spectres, and she was able to force Vex to her knees, but the distraction with Vex opened a new assault from Rex, he took down the ghost and she too, blacked out.

Rook reached the camp alone with Jaina's equipment. Slyth came to him. "Where is Jaina? What happened?" she asked

"Spectres, don't go to get her, if you do, they'll kill everyone in our camp." Rook said and went to go see Rega. She smiled to him when he entered Cretch was laying down beside her.

"Cretch is already back to full strength" Rega said happily standing up.

Rook popped up his face plate, "Rega, Jaina is gone"

"Gone? What do you mean?" Rega asked

"Spectres took her, and I couldn't do anything about it" Rook said punching a wall.

"Why don't we go get her then?" Rega asked

"Because, if we go to save her, they'll kill us and everyone else here" Rook said looking at Rega. Cretch got up and hissed to Rook. "Yes, Cretch could get her, they said that if the protoss or you and I came they would kill everyone, they said nothing against a Zerg coming" Rook smiled

Jaina came to her head aching and found she couldn't move all that well. She looked around finding herself blind folded and gagged now as well, she pulled forward finding herself tied to something else that moved when she did, and received an angry grunt from her sister, then she felt her sisters hands cuffed just underneath her breasts, and her own hands were just underneath Jaila's breasts. "Ahh, you're both awake now, Jaina you've learned some new tricks, before you could barely hold your own against Vex, but now you can beat her and take me for a time" Rex said

Jaina grunted turning in the direction of his voice. Jaila grunted as well trying to turn to see what was going on, even though she was blindfolded as well.

Cretch burrowed in the direction he detected the massive Psionic levels and neared the spectre camp and had to come out in order to see who he was supposed to get.

Vex turned at the sound of something coming out of the ground. "Rex, it's that hydralisk from the ship, told you we should've finished it off" Vex said reaching for her gun receiving a spine jabbing into her arm as Cretch began firing spines at the two spectres. She fell to the ground after getting hit multiple times from multiple places. Rex fired a couple rounds from his rifle at Cretch, hitting him a couple times then he too was struck by the hydralisk and fell.

Cretch slithered over to the two sisters and hissed at them while examining the two, they both smelled the same, and both were prisoners, so he would take both, but before he could do anything he felt tremendous pain as the spectres began psionically assaulting him, he fell and blacked out.

Jaina and Jaila began struggling with their bonds, but the bonds were too tight and they only succeeded in wearing themselves out.

Rex and Vex removed the spines and treated themselves, then tied down Cretch before he came to, tying his arms to his torso and tying his head and body down so he couldn't shoot spines at them, then they rested.

"Where is he? He should be back by now" Rega said pacing in the barracks

"Calm down Rega, he may be taking a detour to the dead hive or something" Slyth said

"Yea, or maybe he's dead" Rega said

"No, they would come see us if he died" Rook said

Cretch came to and hissed trying to break his bonds to no avail. Rex and Vex came out with two posts and two even lengths of chain. They hooked the chain to Jaina and Jaila's leg cuffs, then pulled them to as tight as possible in opposite directions and panted the post at the spot and hooked the chain to it, this caused extreme discomfort and allowed for almost no movement whatsoever.

Jaina and Jaila grunted repeatedly while pulling on the chain quickly finding that it had almost no slack in it at all.

"Okay then, I have something I need to do while I wait" Rega said heading to the armory

"What's that?" Rook asked

"I need a sample of creep in order to figure out how to best remove it" Rega said

"Ok, I'm coming too then" Rook said

"No, I want to do this on my own for now, Rook" Rega said

"But what about what you told me about not leaving you?" Rook asked as Rega stepped out of the door

"That ended when you killed that commander" Rega said and went to the armory grabbing a pistol and went into the jungle heading to the dead hive. She reached a clearing where the hive used to be and looked around. "Dammit!" Rega growled kicking a log over and found a creep patch. "Yes" she said happily bending over to get the sample. She was startled by someone clamping their hand over her mouth and pulling her back to full height, she could feel metallic claws pushing into her neck but not puncturing the skin.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you if you calm down" the person said with a feminine voice

Slyth followed Rega through the trees and saw the person holding Rega, she stepped forward when someone grabbed her from behind and shoved her to the ground, when she attempted to get up a human uncloaked and pinned her to the ground with his boot rifle aimed at her head.

"Now then, who do we have here?" Rex asked looking down at the female protoss

"My name is-Slyth" Slyth answered

"And why are you here?" Rex asked

"I came to make sure nothing happened to Rega" Slyth answered

"Rega, you mean the one that Vex just captured, oh don't worry, she'll be fine" Rex said bashing Slyth in the face with the butt of his rifle knocking her out. "Vex, hurry up"

"Ok," Vex called back" Cmon, Rega we have places to go people to meet, ad many things to do" Vex said removing her hand on Rega's neck.

Rega took a chance when Vex removed the claws from her neck; she head butted Vex and rolled forward, pointing her pistol at Vex after she stood and turned to the dazed spectre. "With you, no, I prefer to go with friends," Rega said, and turned when she heard a chuckling sound from a different direction, she turned to see where the noise came from, seeing nothing she turned back to Vex only to get elbowed in the face and was out cold.

Vex picked up Rega leaving the pistol and brought her to camp where Rex was checking the sisters' bonds. "What took you so long?" he asked her.

"She head butted me" Vex said setting Rega down next to Jaina and Jaila.

Cretch smelled Rega and hissed loudly pulling on his bonds, snapping the bonds around his torso, and before the spectres could react he burrowed himself in the ground and hid.

"Shit, hurry with her, I'll find and kill that fucking thing" Rex said grabbing his rifle.

Vex began with blindfolding Rega then cuffing her hands behind her back resting on the other four arms, then began tying her to the other two, then finished with chaining her legs in the same fashion as the two sisters. She went to gag her but noticed something already in the girl's mouth she pulled it out. "Clever little-"

"Back away from them, now!" Rook yelled gauss rifle pointed at Vex's head.

Vex put her hands in the air and did as she was told Cretch came out of the ground behind Vex, and using his claws each one in one of her shoulders, pinned her to the ground. Rook quickly went over and broke the chains on the three and removed the blindfolds and gags on them, then worked on the other bonds; removing them as well he looked to Jaina. "You alright?" he asked her

"Yea, I'm fine" Jaina said standing up then helped her sister to her feet. "This is my sister Jaila" Jaina explained

Jaila put Rega's arm over her shoulder and pulled her to her feet." Hi,"

"Hi, we need to go, now" Rook said

Jaina went over to Cretch and Vex," Cretch you can let her go, we'll take her with us" Cretch hissed and removed his claws.

Vex cringed and gritted her teeth from the pain in her arms, and before she could do anything she was lifted into the air and thrown over Jain's shoulders. She struggled, but couldn't struggle all that much with her injured shoulders. They made their way back towards the camp; Vex hoped that Rex would come to save her, but those hopes were dashed when she was brought into the barracks and blindfolded. She was tossed on the ground where her wrists and ankles were bound, her wrists were tied behind her back, and then she was gagged before she could even react.

"There all nice and tight" Jaina said as she finished binding Vex

Vex continued to struggle against her bonds. Rega was coming to in the med bay, she sat up rubbing her temple. "Ow, that hurt"

"What did they do?" Rook asked sitting next to Rega

"Bitch elbowed me in the face" Rega said

"Oh, well she's our prisoner now" rook said standing up holding out a hand to help Rega.

Rega took the hand and got off the bed her vision still slightly blurred, Rook followed behind Rega as she went out to the main part of the barracks where all the bunks were.

Vex was on the floor near a bunk rolling around grunting from the pain she felt when she moved. Rega saw her and smiled she walked up to Jaina," You got any more rope?" she asked smiling her vision cleared.

"Yea, here" Jaina smiled back handing Rega some rope

Rega knelt next to Vex and grabbed the knot around her ankles forcing her legs to bend as she took her rope and tied the rope from the knot at her ankles to the knot at her wrists hogtying her. "There, much better" she commented as she stood and walked past Jaina and Rook as she walked outside to see Cretch waiting for her. She walked up to the hydralisk and petted his head gently. "Good job Cretch"

Jaina and Rook followed Rega out, rook waited by the door to the barracks while Jaina went to go see her sister." I have one question Jaila, What were the three of us wanted for?" Jaina asked

"Rook is wanted for the murder of several marines and a commander, the same one that sent out the job saying you and Rega were both infested"

"Well, we aren't the protoss would have killed already if we were" Jaina said

"I know you wouldn't be infested" Jaila agreed

Vex continued struggling with her bonds hopelessly and gave up on getting free. _Where the fuck is Rex?_, she thought to herself trying to use a bunk to remove the blindfold still with no luck.

"So then, I know that Rex is still out there, probably mad that we captured Vex, and will soon be here to attempt to kill us all and get her back" Jaina said

"Yea, sounds like him" Jaila said

"Okay then we should probably…..probably….." Jaina collapsed

"Jaina? Jaina?" Jaila asked trying to get a response from her sister

Slyth ran to Jaila's side and checked Jaina's life signs. "She's okay, her body is shut down from exhaustion, she hasn't slept for about 20-30 days" Slyth said, Jaila picked up her sister and brought her to the barracks and set her down on a bunk to rest, and then she came back out.

"Yea, that sounds like her" she commented

Vex sensed someone was in the room, she knew Jaina was inside unconscious, but there was someone else there. Suddenly her blindfold and gag were removed, and she was nearly blinded by the lights. "Vex, you okay?" Rex asked once her vision became accustomed to the light.

"Yea, just my shoulders are injured is all" Vex answered wearily

"Okay, I can get you out of here" Rex said cutting the rope that kept her hogtied.

"No, take Jaina, you can use her, implant her with one of those chips, I'll be fine here" Vex argued

"Yes, I see your point, but I will cut you free first" Rex said and finished cutting Vex's bonds then threw Jaina over his shoulder and cloaked himself and the girl he was carrying. Then he snuck out of the barracks and back to his camp.

Vex got up slowly her shoulders screaming in pain. She looked around trying to find a weapon she could use to defend herself. She found nothing as the door opened she hid behind a bunk on the opposite side of the barracks from the door, peeking out over it she saw Rega coming in to check on Jaina. She gasped seeing that both Jaina and Vex were nowhere to be seen she turned to the door and was about to open it when a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her away from the door. She yelled into the hand and tried to see who it was, she had her guesses, but she wanted to see who it was. "Hi, Rega," Vex said and brought Rega farther into the barracks away from the door. She tossed Rega to the ground and grabbed the left over rope off of one of the bunks.

Rega hit the ground and turned facing Vex who was carrying the rope and began advancing on her. Rega began crawling backwards away from Vex, until she hit the wall; Rega noticed that Vex's shoulders were still injured and bleeding. She stood up and looked at Vex, the spectre continued to advance on Rega, Rega looked around quick to see if anything could help her, but found nothing. Rega turned back to Vex finding the spectre directly in front of her.

Vex smiled and put a finger to Rega's lips. "Shh…" she said then used her Psionics to make the girl black out while she bound, and gagged her, not seeing a need to blindfold her, Vex left Rega on the top bunk, and then went to the med bay and treated her arms and began to meditate on the bunk below Rega.

Jaila made her way over to the barracks to get some rest; she entered and immediately saw Rega bound on top of one of the bunks. She looked around seeing that Vex was gone; she quickly went over to Rega and started undoing the bonds. Then she was pulled back a hand clamped over her mouth and a knife at her back. "Hey, Jaila, I see you've found Rega, It seems, that you will share the same fate as her, for now, unless you try to fight me, then this knife may go a little deeper" Vex said quietly prodding Jaila with the knife. Jaila responded by putting her hands up. Vex removed the hand from Jaila's mouth and removed the knife hitting Jaila in the back of the head with the hilt of the knife knocking her out. Then she tied and gagged her like with Rega, but she blindfolded Jaila.

Rook walked into the barracks after Vex brought Jaila onto the bunk across from Rega, she now had a pistol in hand; he pointed his rifle at her. "Put the gun down" he said

Vex looked at him and smiled pointing her pistol at the still unconscious Rega. "Why should I? I seem to have hostages." She said "So, you put down your gun or leave"

Rook grumbled to himself and backed out of the barracks. Slyth walked up to Rook. "What's going on?"

"Vex, has Rega and Jaila hostage" Rook said

"Wait, what about Jaina?" Slyth asked

"I don't know she wasn't in the main room, she may have been moved to a different part of the barracks" Rook said

Vex looked at her captives and smiled to herself then went to loading her pistol.

Slyth looked at Rook. "What does she want?" she asked him

"I don't know, she didn't say" Rook said

"If you want to know what I wanted, you could have asked" Vex said standing in the doorway of the barracks.

Rook and Slyth immediately turned to Vex. "Then what do you want?" Rook asked

"Time, is all I need right now, just give me time and at a certain amount of time I will release the two hostages and leave this fucking camp" Vex answered smiling evilly as she stepped into the barracks.

Slyth and Rook looked at each other" Two hostages, it means, Jaina isn't there, or she's helping." Slyth said

Rex reached his camp setting Jaina down in one of the huts and prepared her for implantation, when he heard something outside; he walked out seeing a small transport land and a single person step out of the lowered hatch. "Who are you?" he asked the person.

"Her name is Xues, Jaila's replacement" the pilot said

"Ahh, well then, come with me for your briefing" he said leading Xues into a hut separate from the one Jaina was in. "Okay then, we have another member of my team, Vex, is stuck in a traitor barracks here" Rex said as pointing to the spot on the map where the camp was. "I need you to help her get out of there and get back here, got it?" Rex said looking to Xues, she nodded then cloaked herself and left. Rex went back to Jaina in the other hut. "Begin the implantation procedure" he ordered as a computer activated and began the process of implanting the chip into Jaina's skull.

Vex waited for Rex to signal back that the procedure had finished when she heard someone enter the building through the roof, the same way Rex got in. she went over to the hatch pistol at the ready only to see another spectre. "Who are you?"

"Xues, sent to get you out of here" Xues answered

"Okay-wait he didn't tell you did he?" Vex asked

"Tell me what?" Xues asked crossing her arms

"I have hostages, one of which we are going to bring back" Vex said leading Xues to the main room where Rega was starting to come to and began struggling with her bonds.

"Which one are we supposed to bring?" Xues asked looking from Rega to Jaila her light violet eyes flashing between the two.

"The one that's still unconscious" Vex answered, Rega's eyes widened and began struggling with her bonds and fell off the bunk hitting the bunk next to it and then hitting the ground, she layed motionless on the ground a small pool of blood forming around her head. "Shit, we need to go activate her cloaking and let's go" Vex said

Xues walked over to Jaila activating the cloaking device on her suit then threw Jaila over her shoulder, and followed Vex out both were cloaked as they escaped the barracks and made their way back to their camp.

"We need to get in there now" Slyth said heading to the door of the barracks; she cautiously opened the door and looked inside seeing Rega on the floor bleeding. She ran over to Rega "Rook! Get in here!" she yelled Rook ran in.

"Shit, get her to the med bay" he said as Slyth picked up Rega carefully and brought her to the med bay Rook got out of his armor and ran to the med bay. He began examining the wound. "She should be okay, just a concussion and a cut from the frame of the bunk," Rook explained and carefully cleaned the wound then wrapped Rega's head.

Slyth sighed with relief" Okay, at least she'll be okay, but where is Jaila?" she asked looking around the barracks.

"Shit…Vex must've taken her" Rook said

"She would need help though, she's still injured though, there is no way she can carry her" Slyth said

"Yea, which means, they're either both still her or she had help" Rook said sitting down next to Rega.

Xues and Vex reached camp finding Jaina and Rex waiting for them." About time you guys get back" Jaina commented

"Hey, your sister is kind of heavy" Vex replied" Me and Xues had to switch about halfway here" Vex said looking to Xues who had Jaila thrown over her shoulder.

"Where do we put her?" Xues asked

"Put her in my hut, I'll talk with her later" Jaina said, Xues nodded and did as told leaving Jaila on the bed for now, and then met up with the other four. "What now, sir?" Jaina asked looking to Rex.

"You and Vex are gonna stay here to guard the camp while Xues and I go have fun" Rex said

"What kind of fun?" Xues asked

"The kind of fun that involves shooting people and large explosions" Rex answered

"And why can't I come?" Vex asked

"Because you're injured," Rex answered calmly, Vex and Jaina nodded and began heading into the camp Jaina went to her hut and Vex went to the med bay. Jaina entered her hut to find Jaila squirming on the bed trying to get free of her bonds.

"Here, let me help" Jaina said removing the blindfold and gag.

"Jaina? Where are we?" Jaila asked wearily

"We are at the spectre camp" Jaina answered smiling slightly

"Why are you smiling then?" Jaila asked

"Because I am what you were" Jaina said, Jaila's eyes widened and she slammed her face into the mattress of the bed. "What's wrong Jaila?"

"You are not a spectre Jaina, you were brainwashed by the chip in the bottom of your skull" Jaila answered

Jaina felt the beck of her head down to her neck and felt a small rectangular thing there. "How did you know?"

"Because I had one" Jaila answered

"How did you get it removed?" Jaina asked

"Untie me and I can get it out for you, I don't think it's fully activated yet so this shouldn't be too hard." Jaila said, Jaina untied her sister and Jaila got to work removing the chip before it anchored itself deeper into Jaina's skull, Jaina gritted her teeth from what she was feeling as the chip slowly came out of her head.

"Is it out?" Jaina asked

"Yea, wanna see it?" Jaila asked

"Uh, sure?" Jaina answered and Jaila showed her the small chip, it had forward bending legs and was covered in Jaina's blood. "Dam, that thing was in my skull trying to get to my brain?"

"Yep, now then let's get out of here before-"Jaila stopped when she heard the door open

"Before what Jaila?" Vex answered in the door

"Shit… Before you came in here, cmon Jaina, let's go. Jaina? Jaina?" Jaila looked at her sister shaking her shoulder slightly with no response.

"Oh yea, that chip wasn't for brainwashing, it's for when it's removed she is a lot easier to take over, and now is unconscious" Vex said smirking

Xues and Rex neared the camp; they looked into the clearing seeing a couple patrols. "What's our target?" Xues asked

"That building over there, it allows them to heal faster than normal" Rex said pointing to one of the protoss structures. They snuck over to the structure and began planting explosives to it; then ran back into the jungle detonating the explosives destroying the building.

Rook and Slyth looked toward the sound of the explosion and they went out to see the healing temple was destroyed. "Shit…We need to kill those fuckers," Rook said heading back into the barracks.

"You guard Rega, I'll go get the spectres" Slyth said

"You sure?" Rook asked

"Yea, I'm sure" Slyth said running into the jungle

Rook waited with a pistol in the med bay guarding Rega.

Jaila stood looking at Vex, and slowly reached for her pistol. "Don't even think about it, Jaila" Vex said pointing a pistol at Jaila with one hand while holding a knife in the other; she stepped toward Jaila putting the knife to her throat. "Oh, cmon you knew I was going to pull a pistol, don't look so angry Jaila" Vex smiled holstering her pistol and reached around grabbing the pistol Jaila still had holstered behind her back and tossed it outside.

Rex and Xues returned to camp seeing the pistol and Vex in the hut. Rex looked to Xues and they both went to the hut. Guns pointed on Jaila. Jaila responded by putting her hands in the air. "I see you've found out what that chip does" Rex commented

"Yea, you're an ass Rex" Jaila said as Vex removed the knife

"Hey, very mean" Vex said fake hurt

"Shut it, Vex," Jaila said venom in her tone

Vex looked to Rex, he lowered his gun and nodded; Vex turned back to Jaila and punched her in the face until she was out cold. Then rebound and regagged Jaila and tied Jaina to the chair she was in, blindfolding and gagging her as well, then the three left the sisters in the hut locking the door behind them and turning out the lights.

As soon as the three left, Jaina awoke her arms behind the back of the chair where they were bound to together and to the chair, she attempted to move her legs, but they too were tied to the chair. She grunted into her gag and pulled at her bonds.

Rook and Slyth planned out how they would rescue Jaina and Jaila when Rega came to. Rega sat up on the bed, "Guys? They-they took Jaila and Jaina" Rega said a slight slur in her voice.

Rook turned to Rega and went to her side." We know, you had a concussion you need to rest your head is still gonna hurt if you don't" Rook said putting a hand on Rega's shoulder and guided her back onto the pillow.

"Rook, we got a ship inbound, it's badly damaged." Slyth said

"What's the brand on it?" Rook asked

"Dominion" Slyth answered

"Get all turrets pointed on that thing and open a com channel." Rook ordered and stepped out of the med bay with Slyth.

"Com channel opened" Slyth reported

"Attention Dominion ship, state your business here" Rook said through the com

"Dominion-oh, we aren't dominion, we just escaped from them, requesting permission to land" the pilot responded

"Permission granted, head to the Starport, don't try anything we have turrets locked on you" Rook warned

"Got it," the pilot answered and began the descent toward the Starport. One of the damaged engines exploded." Shit, Mayday! We are going down" the pilot said as the ship crashed near the crashed Battlecruiser.

"Cmon, let's go" Rook said getting his armor on and grabbed his rifle

"What about Rega?" Slyth asked

"Cretch will keep her safe" Rook said heading towards the smoke plume the transport was leaving. They neared the transport and went to the wreckage, rummaging through it they found an entrance into it. They entered, "Hello? Anyone still alive in here?" Rook asked turning on his lights

"Over here!" a feminine voice called from near the cockpit

Rook and Slyth followed the voice to find a Medic propped against a wall. "You ok?" Slyth asked kneeling next to the medic

"Yea, just my legs is all" the medic replied

"Where's the pilot?" Rook asked

"Behind the jammed door" the medic answered

Rook looked to Slyth they traded spots, he carefully picked up the medic, while Slyth cut open the door and was immediately tackled to the ground pistol pointed at her head. "Who the fuck are you?" the marine asked

"Calm down, we are here to help you" Slyth said

"Oh, uhh, sorry" the marine said getting off of Slyth, he holstered his pistol and lent a hand down to help Slyth to her feet, she took the hand and stood.

"Good, then let's go" Rook said heading to the exit

"I'm Jake by the way" the marine said

"I'm Rook, just call me by that" Rook called back

"I'm Slyth" Slyth said as she took up the rear of the group.

"Hi, I'm Crystal," the medic smile at Rook

Rook smiled back and looked over at the Battlecruiser he handed Crystal to Slyth. "Lead them back to camp I have something I wanna check out" he said as they heard a clanging sound and Jake and Rook both pointed their rifles at the opening in the side of the Battlecruiser.

"Rook, I think I should come with" Jake said

"Ok, you can come; we may find something of use" rook said as Slyth left with Crystal, and Jake followed Rook into the Battlecruiser stepping over the Zerg bodies.

"This your guys' work?" Jake asked turning on his lights

"No, it's the work of Dominion spectres, who currently have two of my friends hostage at their camp." Rook said grimly as they neared the source of the sound a large war machine. Rook whistled at the sight. "Dam, wish I had one of these" he said going over to a console typing in a command as the machine powered up.

"Alpha 1001 online, systems damaged repairs required," it said

"Alpha? Wait, I know you-James?" Rook asked looking at the machine

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Alpha asked

"Whoa, calm down James, What did they do to you?" Rook asked, Jake stayed back slightly wondering what was going on.

"I was rebuilt after, an incident" Alpha said

"Fucking bastards, Cmon James, let's go back to the camp" Rook said leading the way out of the Battlecruiser and back to the camp. "Alpha head to the factory I'll meet you there" Rook said as Alpha followed orders heading to the factory, while Jake and Rook went to the barracks to go see the medics.

Rega looked at Crystal, "Hi, I'm Rega, who are you?"

"Crystal, you look a little young to be in a place like this" Crystal answered

"I'm 18, how old are you?" Rega countered

"Old enough to drink" Crystal joked

Rook and Jake entered the med bay. "See you two have been acquainted, Rega, this is Jake, the marine who was with Crystal" Rook said

"Hi, James" Rega said waving slightly

"Hi," Jake answered returning the wave

"Sorry, about the bandages, according to Rook, I had a concussion…earlier" Rega said becoming dizzy

Rook quickly went to Rega" Rega, you need rest, and you also need to settle down, or I will have to chemically get you to rest" Rook warned

Rega slowed her breathing rate and looked at Rook" You might as well do it, this is as calm as I'll be with the new people arriving" Rook nodded and fed one of Rega's IVs an anesthetic, and soon Rega fell asleep.

Jaila came to pulling on her bonds and grunted hearing Jaina grunt nearby, Jaila cringed as she bumped one of her bruises and stopped struggling with her bonds.

Cretch came out of the ground through the floor of the barracks. Jake immediately pointed his rifle at the hydralisk. "Whoa what the fuck?" he looked to Rook

"Calm down Jake" Rook said walking over to Cretch stroking his head" This is Rega's guardian, given to her from her father, who was an infested marine, and is currently dead" Rook explained.

"Okay?" Jake lowered his gun

"Cmon, we have to go get the friends I was telling you about" Rook said leading Jake out of the barracks. "Go get ammo and anything else you need I'll meet you back here when I finish repairing James" rook said heading to the factory and began working on James fixing his systems and weapons, then the two walked back to the barracks where Jake was waiting. "Let's go" Rook said as they kept going into the jungle, Rook leading the way. They reached the clearing where the spectre camp was seeing no one nearby they walked over to each hut checking them when they reached one with a locked door, when Rook pulled on the handle he could hear muffled grunts. He forced the door open and turned on the lights, seeing both girls struggling with their bonds. He began removing their bonds starting with gags and blindfolds, and then the hands as he heard a commotion outside he came out to see three spectres standing around Jake and Alpha. He stayed quiet and looked back to Jaina and Jaila, who just finished untying themselves" Go get back to camp" Rook ordered as the two sisters did as told sneaking out of the hut and into the jungle toward the camp. Rook came out of his hiding place rifle pointed at Rex, "What are you doing Rex?"

"Just a friendly conversation, Alpha, execute override code: 827-513-894, these two are traitors to the Dominion, you know what to do" Rex said, Rook looked at Alpha, his eyes flickered for a second then turned to Jake.

"Jake run!" Rook yelled knocking Rex to the ground running to Jake shoving the marine to the ground as Alpha punched at him, Rook getting the punch full in the back and was thrown over Jake.

Jake looked between Rook and Alpha and scrambled to his gun and was pinned to the ground under Alpha's leg he could feel as the machine applied pressure on his back and his armor began to dent, but suddenly the pressure was gone and he could turn and saw Rook had knocked Alpha to the ground and helped Jake to his feet they both began running back to the camp. Jake was starting to fall behind as his armor started to shut down. "Shit… Jake, hang on I can repair the suit quick," Rook said as they got behind cover as Rook quickly patched the damage to the suit's generator, and then they went back to running. Rook cried out in pain as he felt several rounds enter his back and fell to the ground; he turned to see Alpha was firing his weapons at them. "Jake, get outta here! Go!" he yelled at him, but Jake shook his head and grabbed Rook by the arm and pulled him into a sitting position behind a tree and picked him up and ran back to camp.

"Target lost returning to CO Rex" Alpha stated as he walked back to the spectre camp.

Jake brought Rook to the med bay after his armor was removed, where Rook was treated for his multiple bullet wounds.

"Oh shit, what the fuck happened?" Crystal asked sitting up on her bed.

"We found a robot, Rook knew him, the spectres used a uhh override code on it and it attacked us, Rook saved me and was hit by gunfire." Jake said

Cretch went over to Rega nudging her as she came to, "Huh, what is it Cretch?" she asked

Cretch hissed in response." What's going on?" Rega asked

Jaina entered the med bay Jaila draped over her shoulder. "Somebody, help she's got major internal bleeding." Some medical personnel took Jaila to one of the beds and began treating her while a couple checked Jaina.

Slyth came into the barracks kneeling next to Jaina" Jaina what happened?"

"I don't know, last I knew I was talking to Jaila then I woke up talking to her in a hut only she was tied and gagged" Jaina said shaking her head

"It's okay Jaina; did they do anything to you?" Slyth asked

"They put this chip in the lower rear of my skull that made me it harder for me to fight off a mental attack" Jaina said showing Slyth the bloodied wound, which by now was bandaged.

"Alpha, I have an assignment for you and the girls to do, there is a ghost and a medic in the traitor camp, I need them alive" Rex said

"Yes, sir" Alpha said as he, Vex, and Xues turned and went to Rook's camp…

**To be continued…**


End file.
